


Worldly Possessions

by lcblip



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blackmail, Eventual Familial Feels, Imprisonment, Jack Feels, Jack was an Orphan, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Momma Tooth and Papa North are protective, Murder, Pirates, Pitch is an odd good guy, Sandy helps Jack cope, Sexual Violence, pitch feels, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's life was finally looking up; he had been taken in by a couple who gave him not just home, but a job and all the love and compassion he'd been denied growing up. Then one fateful night everything changes. Captain Kozmotis Pitchiner invades Jack's small coastal town and he soon learns that he's been given as a gift to the Captain's second in command- Aster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifting

I wiped my hands on the dingy apron tied at my waist. The Inn was packed, as a ship was docked this morning. The sailors had stormed the ‘Cornerstone’ Inn and had been consuming any and all alcohol we had in the cellar. The owners, a married couple Nickolas and his wife Tiana, were good to hire me on. Not many people would give a grungy homeless boy that kind of chance. They even gave me a little room all my own. I had my own bed and writing table, much more than I had ever had previously. 

My parents had shunned me because of my unnatural hair and skin tone; both of them being tan skinned with dark hair and eyes, while I was as pale as a moonbeam with hair to match, and deep blue eyes. The orphanage they left me at barely kept me for a year before I was booted out and left to fend for myself. The life on the streets had given me a strength that not many have; I know I can survive anything, despite the circumstances. But it had left its mark. I was considered ‘funny’ and ‘odd’ by most of the patrons, and a good bit of the tiny coastal town in which I live. Early on into my life as a street urchin, I realized I preferred the company of men, to that of women; and while part of me enjoyed what I called a means to an end for survival, a much larger part wished for something better, something that wouldn’t have me bent over barrels in the middle of the night with a stranger buried inside me as he took me from behind. That’s when I met Tiana. She saved me and gave me a home; something I hadn’t had before. She gave me trust, and hope, and a family. She saved my life. I was happy to work at her and her husband’s Inn. They fed me and clothed me, gave me a salary, and a place to call my own. She always had a smile for me; her dark skin seemed to glow in the sunlight of the late afternoon as she swiped a dishcloth over the polished countertop.

“How are you this morning, Jackson?” She asked, trademark smile gracing her exotic features.

“Just fine, ma’am.” I returned her smile, balancing three pints of ale and two plates of a fish stew for a back table full of sea farers. As I weaved around tables and people, I heard her laugh quietly.

“How many times must I tell you? Please call me Tiana.” She said it with good humor, but I could tell she truly meant it. She wanted to badly for me to give in to their want for familiarity. She and Nickolas had long since stopped trying for a child of their own, and seemed to have silently adopted me as their own. They both certainly acted like I was their son. Treating me with an equality reserved for family, and not like a lowly server. I had supper with them every night; accompanied Tiana, regularly, to the market. North would show me different things when the opportunities arose, and even taught me how to read, which was a luxury in this area. Sometimes I thought I had too good a life now; like I didn’t deserve their love and acceptance.

I chuckled at her quiet exasperation and continued my waltz about the patrons and tables. Two of the ales went to a couple of gentlemen sitting quietly in the corner; so far this evening, they were my favorite. The two were polar opposites; one was tall, almost lanky, with deep black hair. He held an air of authority that was accented by his bright grey eyes; he was intimidating. Tall, dark, and scary’s companion was a short, squat little man. His skin was a golden hue, a bit lighter and warmer than Tiana’s own skin, and his eyes were a warm amber, like the whisky North liked to bring out on special occasions and his hair a deep yellow, like early dawn. Neither spoke, or at least they didn’t when I looked over, but every so often the taller of the two would raise his glass and nod at me, signaling a refill. Like right now.

“Two pints, sirs?” I ask, setting the glasses down and picking up the empty ones.

“Thank you, young man.” The tall one said, his accent foreign to me. His short friend nodded and smiled at me. “What is your name, boy?” He asked.

I paused, half turning back to him. “Ah, Jackson. My name is Jackson, sir.” 

The man looked me over, a small smirk played at his mouth, making me uneasy. It seemed like he was trying to deduce something. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he lowered his eyes and lifted his glass to me. “Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Jackson. Thank you.”

I glanced awkwardly around before clearing my throat and heading back to the bar to pick up another tray of pints to get them served. By now, the patrons were becoming rambunctious and drunkenly demanding more, no one was specific on what they wanted more of, but they were insistent. Tiana was bustling back and forth fetching pints, and calling out orders to North, who was out back tending to the fires and food. The two had a wonderful partnership, and I did fairly well at keeping up with them. Thankfully I was light on my feet and was able to dance around the room, balancing a tray of drinks on one hand and a tray of plates filled with food on the other. 

I set down a plate and pint I glanced, again, to the back corner. The two opposites were still here. The short man was making odd gestures with his hands and fingers while the taller man nodded along. He glanced out into the fray of the pub of the Inn, his eyes found mine and he smirked. It was like he knew I was unnerved as he said something to his companion who nodded in return. Part of me wanted to know what was said, as I knew it was something about me, but the last call bell was rung, and all but the most defaced drinkers began to hobble out. 

As I cleaned and cleared tables, I noticed the two mysterious men had gone. It was for the best, I thought; something told me they weren’t the sort I wanted to get mixed up with, regardless of my own sketchy past. I swept up under the tables and set the chairs to rights before locking the door, and restocking the fire, piling wood onto the flames to keep the chill away through the night. I helped Tiana wash up the dishes and flatware and then place them all in their designated areas. Her chatter always had a calming effect on me but tonight, after the strange meeting with those two earlier, I felt a bit off. She’d noticed, of course, she always seemed to know when something was wrong with me but she didn’t press me. 

We said our good night’s and I head into my room. I couldn’t even pretend to be sleepy. I was tired, very much so, but something felt off. I tossed and turned, sighed and groaned in frustration when nothing seemed to work. I watched the moon rise though the curtains and didn’t even realize sleep had claimed me until a shrieking groan woke me.  


North was stomping down the stairs, and I could hear Tiana in near hysterics demanding to know what was going on. The volume of commotion that was roaring outside drowned their words, but I managed to pick out a few choice curses from the man that had taken me in. I shot out of bed and quickly dressed before I flung my door open.  


What I saw was pure chaos. Med had broken the door to the Inn. They had North and Tiana by the arms as the couple yelled and screamed for them to stop. The pub was in shambles; tables upturned and chairs were broken and pieces were on fire, windows were smashed… for a moment I couldn’t breathe for shock at what lay in front of me. Absently I think I heard North call out my name, but it wasn’t him that broke my trance- it was firm hand landing on my shoulder.

“Jackson, my boy. How good of you to join us.” Said a familiar silken voice. The tall, dark headed man from earlier in the night stood next to me. He was grinning wide as if he was relishing all the destruction in front of us. “Marvelous, is it not? We’ve been prowling this town for a week now, looking for anything that would be worth taking. And wouldn’t you know it,” He chuckled, “last night we finally found something. Well… two somethings.” His eyes were full of mirth; much like a child’s when they’re allowed to keep a stray. 

I shrank away from him, glaring at him with all the force I could muster. “What do you think you’re doing?! Stop this!” I screamed at him; my anger rose as he simply laughed. The masochist was about to say something but was stopped short by a loud entrance by a grungy looking man with torn, dirty clothes.

“ ‘e’s on his way, Captain.” He said, voice scratchy as he sneered at Tiana. I rushed to stand in front of her, ready to shield the only mother I had ever known. The tall man, the Captain, clapped his hands together once.

“Splendid!” He said, then turned to me. “He’s going to love you, Jackson. But I must warn you, he can be strict, but you will never want for anything so long as you obey him.”

From behind me North became furious. “You leave him alone! You will not touch him, you scum!” He yelled. 

“Oh, I won’t be the one touching him, my good sir. That pleasure is reserved for my dearest friend, and right hand man.” He gestured toward the door as a tall, tan skinned, dark haired man walked in. His arms were bare up to the shoulders and were covered in swirling black tattoos, his face was hard and his mouth was set in a hard line, but his eyes burned. The green of those eyes blazed and I felt weak in the knees. This man demanded respect, in an almost animalistic way. His Captain looked to North with a smug grin. “And here he is, the man of the hour. So good of you to join us, my friend.”

“Heard ya needed some help. Might ya be loosin’ yer touch, mate?” He smirked as the Captain laughed, and crossed his tattooed arms across his chest. I beat down the thoughts that threatened to run across my mind.

“Not at all. I trust you and your group managed to get the gold?” He asked, and the man nodded. “Splendid. Now, this young man here.” The Captain briskly walked over to stand behind me, he grasped my shoulders and roughly shoved me into the chest of the man I had been trying not to admire. He caught me easily enough, my slightness no match for his strength. He glanced down at me then back up.

“What’s this then?” He questioned.

“This is a gift, from me to you. For years of loyal service and friendship. Do you like him?”

My head spun. I was being given as a gift? I wasn’t a gift. I was a person, I had my own life, people who cared about me now! I couldn’t lose them. I gulped in a breath and began to struggle. 

“No! Let me go, I won’t be given away! Unhand me!” I thrashed and pulled and jerked, but this man… he held onto me like I was nothing, like a sheet in the wind. From behind me I hear Tiana, she’s screaming at the intruders.

“You let him alone! Let him go! You pirates- you cowards, the lot of you!” Her face is flushed in anger and tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. 

The Captain comes up to her, smiling as he cups her cheek. North jerks forward and opens his mouth to snarl something filthy at him, but a cloth is deftly shoved into his mouth, muffling any curses he wished to voice. The Captain’s hand looks gentle on Tiana’s face as he smiles down at her. He leans forward, and to me it looks like he’s about to kiss her. Anger rushes through me, and my captor’s grip is just lax enough for me to tear away. I rush at the tall and dark man I’d served just hours before, crashing into his side and sending us both sprawling across the floor. I scramble back onto my knees and grab a fistful of the dark, expensive cloth of his blouse in one hand and ball my other and raise it. I had never wanted to hit someone as much as I did this man. How dare he come into this place? North and Tiana’s home, my home, and act like they were kings among peasants? These spineless bastar-!

“That’s enough, pet!” The man that had held me hissed. He gripped my raised wrist and squeezed, while his other hand came around my throat and yanked me to my feet. I choked and then grunted as I was shoved into a wall. The wood was warm against my cheek, and the hard body that pressed against me seemed to fume with anger. I felt lips at my ear and froze. How many times had I been in this situation? More than I care to remember, I guess. The body was new, and quite attractive if I was being honest, but this predicament? I’ve been here too many times to count. 

“You listen here, ya little shite. Yer spunk was endearing a first, but I will not stand fer ya doin’ this to mah mate and Cap’tain. You pull stunts like this, and you’ll be punished. Ya understan’?” He snarled into my ear making me whimper. The promise in his voice chilled my heart. Distantly I heard Tiana demanding I be released, and North was grunting and growling around his gag. By this time the Captain had righted himself and was dusting himself off. He shot a liquid silver glare at me before turning and ripping Tiana away from the man that held her. I could see his fingers digging into her arms, as she tried to steel her face, no doubt to reassure me. The Captain spoke in a deathly quiet voice.

“Now, Jackson. It is not mannerly to bully around your new hosts.” He spoke, and took a deep breath through his nose and let it slip out through his mouth slowly. “You manners need some readjustment.” His silver eyes snapped up and met the fiery green of the man that held me. “Aster.”

“Yes, mate?”

“I think I’ll break in your new gift. And I want these two-” He growled as he threw Tiana to the ground and motioned for the men who held North to do the same, the older man landed with a grunt. “ to watch.” Long fingers gripped my hair as the Captain wrenched me from his second mate and shoved me to my knees. I felt someone come up behind me and firmly grasp my wrists, pinning them against my lower back. The Captain gingerly stepped in front of me and grasped a handful of my white hair, yanking my head up.

“It is time to teach this boy his place.”

 

Tbc...


	2. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's punishment from the Captain, and his first day aboard the ship is less than pleasant.

Worldly Possessions

Chapter 2: Break Me

I couldn’t breathe, it was like the air was trapped in my lungs and was too afraid to come out. And I couldn’t blame it, I was so scared. I had an idea about what was going to happen, and while still greatly unpleasant, wasn’t something I felt I needed to worry about as far as my mortality went. What I was most fearful of was what would happen to the two people I held most dear to me.

Tiana and North had been more a mother and father to me than my own were. If anything happened to them I would be crushed, and God forbid something happen to them because of me. No, I wouldn’t let that happen. I steeled my gaze and looked defiantly up at the Captain; I would take whatever he dished out to me. If it meant my family would remain safe, then I would do whatever it took.

The man smiled down at me, silver eyes glinting. He traced a thumb over my cheek, and across my lower lip. “You are a beautiful boy, aren’t you?” He smirked down at me, then slightly up and to the left of me, addressing his second mate. “I’m suddenly envious of you, Aster. You get this pretty, young thing all to yourself, after his punishment.” His smiled turned down, into a pout as he began to unlace his breeches. Heat crept up my neck as his second mate chuckled behind me.

“You’re the one who gave ‘im to me. Tha’s yer own fault, mate.”

The Captain hummed as his cock was revealed to me, already half hard, and growing. I reared back, whimpering once in my rising panic. I hated that North and Tiana were being made to watch this. It was humiliating, and disheartening. Angry tears pricked my eyes as I took shuddering breaths through my nose, refusing to willingly open my mouth to this man. It was no use though; the Captain forced his thumbs into my mouth and forced my jaws to open. Tiana softly called my name, but I couldn’t look at her. Not with this pirates cock in my mouth. She kept speaking to me as the Captain thrust into my face, cooing at me and telling me how much I was loved. She encouraged me to believe that everything was going to be alright, that we’d all get out of this and be stronger as a family. She called me her son, and the tears I’d been holding at bay broke through. 

I grunted as the hands in my hair tightened. The cock in my mouth dove deep into my throat, his thrusting becoming harder and more frantic. He began to grunt, finally moaning long and deep as he came; his seed filled my mouth, choking me with its bitter saltiness, making me cough and gag. I wanted to pull away, but the Captain held fast to my hair, while his mate gripped me from behind. Aster had even held the back of my neck as his Captain climaxed so I couldn’t move away, forcing me to swallow. As he pulled out and stepped away I coughed and sputtered, spittle and his essence flying from me as I gulped in air and tears slipped down my cheeks.

The Captain chuckled breathlessly as he tucked himself back into his breeches and laced them back up, pausing then, to wipe the fluids from my lips and chin. “He is quite something. If you ever tire of him, my friend… do let me know.”

Aster barked a laugh from behind me as he hauled me to my feet before throwing me over his shoulder. “After that performance, I don’ think so, mate. I plan on keepin’ ‘im ‘til he becomes a burden.”

The men laughed and turned to leave, walking briskly to the door. North lunged forward, not going as far or being as intimidating as he wanted to be on his knees, all the while cursing at my captors. His face grew redder the closer the pirates got to the door, finally managing to rid himself of his gag as he shuffled forward, dragging the men holding him along.

“Let him go! He is our son!” North yelled. 

The Captain and Aster stopped, the others walking ahead, and out of what was left of the Inn. Aster turned and set me down onto my feet, but kept a firm arm wrapped around my waist. “He’s no son of yers. There’s no way.” He looked from me to them as he spoke, his eyes were narrowed and scrutinizing’ no doubt taking in all of me- white hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes; completely opposite of Tiana’s tan skin, and violet eyes. It was even hard to believe I could be related to North, the only similarity being blue eyes, though not the same shade. I ducked my head and gripped tight to try and push off the tattooed arm that pinned me.

“He is our son!” Tiana hissed, eyes blazing with every ounce of motherly fury. She tugged and pushed against the man holding her. “I might not have birthed him, but he is as much my son as if I did! Take what you want, name your price and I’ll pay it- but please-,” She begged, “Please do not take my son from me!” 

I chanced a glance at the Captain. His eyes seemed softer, and the roughness of his demeanor seemed to wilt. His face looked bitter in its gentleness, almost reminiscent, as he gazed at her. He offered a small, rueful smile before speaking to her in a quiet voice. “It is admirable that you feel so strongly for a boy not of your own. Unfortunately, my dear, there is no price you could pay. I knew the moment I saw young Jackson that he would be the perfect partner for my oldest friend. I will not trade him for the world, if it means he could make Aster happy.” He furrowed his brows as Tiana began to fight back tears. She sucked in breaths and held them for a heartbeat before huffing them out in a rush. She refused to look away from the Captain, her dignity not allowing her to show weakness in the face of uncertainty. The Captain looked pained at her distress, finally sighing as Tiana tore her eyes away, shaking as she silently sobbed.

“I am sorry for your pain.” The Captain said, finally. He adjusted his blouse and folded his arms behind his back. Looking forward he began to walk to the open, broken door. “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome, my friend. Best we take our leave now.” He motioned for Aster, and the man began to move. A bolt of panic rose in me as I braced my legs and pushed at the arm about my waist. I protested and begged, but my strength was no match for him. Aster merely picked me up, bowing me over his shoulder like before as I tried in vain to kick out of his iron grip. I watched as Tiana and North were beaten, and prayed to whatever deity that would listen that they were only unconscious and not dead. 

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The trip to the pirate’s ship took less time than I imagined, and I had exhausted myself by the time Aster entered his small cabin. I had screamed myself hoarse and wanted to curl up under my blanket to hide from this nightmare. Unfortunately Aster had other ideas. 

After securing a chain at my ankle he informed me that his Captain had asked for an audience with him. I was to stay put, and behave while he was gone. In my state of disbelief I listened. I didn’t move from the spot he’d left me; only maneuvered to burry my face into my knees. When he returned the stars shone bright through the warped glass of the porthole. I barely remember being hefted up, and eventually laid out in a swinging hammock; I hadn’t the energy to push against the block of pure muscle that settled onto me; the deep voice of Aster murmuring to me in my haze of exhaustion, though I could not make out his words. 

When I woke next, seemingly hours later, it was to quiet words being spoken. In my barely conscious state I couldn’t move even if I wanted to; during the night our positions had switched to where I now laid on top of Aster, his strong heartbeat drummed under my ear. He spoke in hushed tones about me, explaining our current position with a hint of amusement.

“Poor dill’s worn out. In shock for the time bein’.” He whispered.

A familiar, silken voice answered, just as quietly. “I have no doubt. Prepare yourself for defiance in the morning. But for now, you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Aster huffed a silent chuckle and ran a weather roughened hand up my arm to brush his fingers along the curve of my neck. “I am. Ya were right about him. There’s something about the show pony that I can’t put my finger on. But I’m lookin’ forward to findin’ it out.” He paused and tightened his hold on me, making me voice an accidental whimper. He immediately loosened his arm and buried his nose into my hair; I felt his lips brush against my forehead. It was a deceptively sweet and intimate gesture; not something I could ever remember receiving. My body betrayed me by burrowing into his warmth. I didn’t want this, didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be home, curled in my own bed under my own blankets. I wanted to wake up tomorrow and see Tiana smiling in the coastal air; see North readying the fire pit for the evening’s patrons. Instead, I lay on the chest of a man I didn’t even know. I sniffled and felt a lone tear slide from the corner of my eye, and from above me Aster spoke, slowly and softly.

“ ‘s alrigh’, beauty. I’ve got ya.” He whispered, stroking my hair. I fell asleep under his ministrations, traitorously content.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Light shone through the pothole when morning broke. I heard the crashing of waves and the creak of swinging, weighted rope. Salt and sea invaded my nose as I drifted into awareness; that’s when I remembered I wasn’t at home. I was on a ship. I sprung out of the rope hammock and stumbled across the wooden floor of Aster’s cabin, crashing into a wall and knocking knick knacks down. I yelped and frantically looked about the room. 

The room was small, smaller even than my room at the Inn, and was filled with all kinds of exotic memorabilia. The room smelled like him, musky and masculine, and it made my heart beat wildly. I needed to get out of here, to find a way off this boat. I needed to get home to make sure North and Tiana were alright. 

The chain was still firmly attaching me to the wall, but looked long enough to at least get to the door. I scrambled over to the heavy wood and began yanking. I tugged and grunted and screamed my frustrations when it didn’t even budge. That bastard must have locked it. I growled as I leaned heavily against it and took in the room behind me once more. The hammock swung slightly at the gentle rocking of the ship, and the porthole let in what little light lit the filthy room. Clothes littered parts of the floor, as did all sorts of writing utensils. That was odd, I thought. There were quills and coal sticks all over a makeshift desk in a corner of the cabin. I sifted through countless pieces of parchment and rice paper; sketches and drawing covered each piece. I was amazed at how beautiful some of the larger pictures were. The landscapes were breathtaking; there was so much detail I found myself absently running my fingers lightly over the lines. I flipped through a few more papers and stopped short, a sucked in a breath as I stared into my own face. It was like looking into a mirror. My expression was the serenity of the sleeper; eyes closed, hair mussed, and lips slightly parted. It almost looked as if I was asking for a kiss. The next was another portrait of me; this time contorted with rage. It was a profile piece, from the side; my eyes seemed to flash and my teeth were bared in a snarl, one hand was raised with a balled fist. This must be what Aster saw when confronted his Captain. It seemed strange to think that the man who had me chained to a wall was such a wonderful artist, but the proof was in my hands. There was no doubt he was talented; flipping through the stack I’d found the landscapes began to change. 

The first were of coastal towns, much like my own. The scattered clouds casting slight shadows over the shorelines; fishing boats full of men hauled nets up weighted down with fish. Gulls and docks littered every one of them. Then the pictures seemed to move inland. Large trees littered endless open fields; cattle spotted the plains and the sun shone bright. The next seemed to be in the middle of a forest; like in the fairy-tales Tiana would tell me when I was younger. The trees were so thick here, their lines almost seemed to run together; a river ran through the middle, large rocks littering its otherwise gentle flowing. I smiled as I imagined what it would be like to see the actual places that inspired these pictures. As I turned to the last drawing my breath hitched. This sketch was nothing like the others; it depicted a prison. The walls were of brick, and chains hung from them. There were men wrung up and hanging by their arms, and others lying on the floor in dark pools of something. Rats seemed to skitter across the floor and torches burned outside the iron bars of the cell; this was a horrible place to be. I wondered is this was where Aster-

A bang made me jump out of my musings as the cabin door slammed open. A portly large man stood in the doorway, chugging from a glass bottle. The light breeze wafted the smell of sour sweat and rum into the room. 

“You mus’ be the new bitch on board, ey?” He slurred and stumbled forward a step. He smirked at me and held out his hand. “C’mere sweetheart. Come chase my loneliness away.”   
I backed further into the room, silently cursing the chain at my ankle. If it wasn’t there I could make a break for the door, not only saving myself from captivity, but also from this horrid man. “I’m not a bitch, nor will I offer you any kind of company.” I told him shakily. 

His expression changed; I’d obviously said the wrong thing. His bloodshot eyes narrowed and he bared yellowed teeth at me before stomping into the cabin and slamming and locking the door. He stepped further in, following me and offering no way of escaping around him. As he lunged for me I managed to fling myself out of the way; thanking my lucky stars that he was drunk. He stumbled into Aster’s desk and whirled around to face me with a yell. I noticed too late that the chain lay at his feet as he smirked.

As my chain was pulled, harshly I might add, and I fell to the floor with a grunt. The man began to reel the chain in, dragging me closer with each pass of his hand. I clawed and kicked in vain to keep from getting closer to him. Fear began to pool in my chest again, but not like when I was taken from my home. I feared this man would hurt me in a much more intimate way than the Captain did. 

As a street urchin I was lucky I was never raped. I took men, yes, and was paid for it. But none of them ever forced me. I had been debauched and used and left, but never forced- never raped. I feared now, I would be. I hated how I trembled as his sweaty, meaty hand grabbed my leg, forcing me onto my back. I hated how his drunken heat settled between my thighs. I hated how I couldn’t fight him off as he licked a slimy stripe up my throat. And I hated, most of all, that the scream ripped from my throat was for Aster.

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see in this story, please let me know!


	3. Fragile Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time.

Fragile Trust

"ASTER!" I bellowed. He had to have heard me, I thought, there was no one on this ship that couldn't have heard me. The man on top of me began to laugh as he peppered my neck with sloppy kisses.

"Why'r ya thinkin' abou' tha' bastard? Ya don' think I can please ya, lit'tle bitch?" He sneered.

I thrashed from side to side, blunt nails digging into his arms and shoulders as I tried to get away. The fingers of one hand dug onto my thigh while the other bruised my upper arm, keeping me pinned. I felt as though I could melt, his drunken warmth making breathing difficult as he began to grind his hips into mine. I kicked and wailed and clawed, but nothing seemed to work. He wouldn't budge. I yelled over and over for Aster, traitorously hoping the pirate would come to my rescue. My hope began to dwindle as the smelly man began to tug and pull at my breeches. He began whispering to me thickly, dirty things, and filthy promises of fulfilment that only he could give me. I began and loud chanting of 'No's and 'Get off me's and barely noticed the cabin door slamming open. The sweaty man yelped as he suddenly left my personal space. I gasped as I gulped in a cool, salty breath of air. I scrambled back as far as the chain would let me and took in the scene before me.

Aster had the man on the floor and was beating him with his fists. He was yelling in a language I'd never heard before, and he sounded furious. The man tried to shield himself, bringing his hands up, but it was no use. Aster rhythmically beat on the sweaty man until he stopped moving, and even then he didn't stop. I watched, frozen, as the Captain and his small golden friend ran into the cabin and dragged the first mate off of my, now dead, attacker. He continued to yell in his foreign tongue even as the Captain pulled him away and out of the room. My eyes stayed locked on the form of the man Aster had beaten to death. His face was unrecognizable, now just a bloody mess of broken skin, shattered bones and blood. It was hard to believe that he, even knowing his profession as a pirate, had been so delicate and gentle with me as we lay in his hammock, could turn into an enraged killer with no remorse for the life of his shipmate.

The small companion of the Captain broke the nightmarish spell as he placed a small hand on the side of my face. His brows were furrowed in worry as he held out a hand to me then turned to sadness as I flinched away from him. He stepped away and made a strange gesture with his hands and smiled at me. He walked next to me and slid down the wall, settling cross-legged at my side. He sat with me, making his odd little hand movements until the Captain came back with a group of rough and tumble looking sailors to remove the body. He smiled at the small man as he walked to us.

"Are you alright, Jackson?" He asked me. I nodded and averted my eyes. All the fight I had wanted to exude had disappeared. The Captain sighed and gave a small smile to me. "That is good news, son. Aster will be wanting to see you-"

"No!" I exclaimed. I couldn't be anywhere near that murderer. What if he decided to do that to me? What if I said the wrong thing and wanted to punish me? The Captain frowned at my outburst and held up a hand, stopping my rampant, fearful thoughts.

"First of all, young man, Aster is a fighter. It is what he does well, and you would do well to remember it. Second- he would not hurt you. You belong to him, whether you want to believe it or not. You. Are. His." He punctuated with a hard tone, jabbing a finger at me; ignoring the stern look of his smaller friend. "He might punish you, but he is a fair man. He is a good man." He bent down and unlocked the chain from my ankle and yanked me up. He pulled me along; out of the cabin, down a dim hall lined with doors and finally to the end. The door here was much larger and ornately carved. With a strong push it flew open to reveal Aster leaning on a very large wooden table, one hand scrubbing at his lowered head as his dark waves framed his face. His shoulders were tense as he shifted from one long leg to the other.

The Captain gave me a light push as he shut the door, leaving me with his first mate. I wrapped my arms over my chest and tried to keep my breathing even and calm. Aster turned then; his green eyes still angry but face no longer fierce. He closed his eyes and held out an arm to me.

"Come 'ere, pet." He ordered, voice gravely and deep from yelling. I paused, still fearing another outburst; Aster sighed and walked to me instead. He enveloped me with firm arms, giving me a tight hug as he buried his nose into my neck… much like he did last night. One arm held me while the other stroked up my back. "Are ya hurt, beauty?" He asked me softly, to which I shook my head.

"No. I'm alright, sir." I cursed my manners, there was no reason why I should feel the need to be polite to this man.

"No need to be so formal." He chuckled, seeming to agree with me, then smiled gently as he cupped my cheek. "I'm glad yer not hurt, Jackie. What kind'a man would I be if I let ya get hurt? 'specially by that bloated sack. I'm almost surprised that 'e didn' squash ya." He quipped.

I barked a surprised laugh, and then blushed at the look that came over him. His eyes lost what anger remained and gained a happily amused spark, and his mouth spread into a smile that showed straight white teeth.

"There ya go, sweetheart. Knew ya had a laugh in there somewhere!"

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The next few days went by in a boring blur; I stayed chained in Aster's cabin. Other than him, the only other visitor I had was the Captain's smaller, golden friend. He would come and sit with me, never speaking. It almost seemed like he was trying to teach me his odd hand language, and I was happy for the distraction. He would stay with me for most of the day before leaving with the last rays of daylight, and I would ponder my predicament before Aster returned. When he did it was always with a gentle smile for me, which unnerved me at first, but as the weeks ticked by I came to appreciate it; as I stayed chained in his cabin, I'd come to crave any kind of interaction. He would always speak kindly to me, showering me with little affectionate names; snowflake, beauty, and pet were the most common.

After the first night on the ship, when I'd seen Aster beat that man to death, I'd started sleeping on the floor; too afraid of him to let him get close. It was hell on me, but it was what was safest, I thought. Aster didn't push for me to sleep with him as hard as I'd thought he would; of course he insisted, saying he knew what was best, but I resisted. Eventually he let it go and climbed into the hammock, clearly annoyed with me. It wasn't long after me new sleeping arrangements that I began to have nightmares. They were horrid dreams filled with blood and fear. I would run, not knowing from what, but eventually whatever it was would catch me. I never saw what was chasing me, I always woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and choking down sobs as Aster scrambled out of his bed and over to me. He never reached out to me, never touched me. He just crouched in front of me and spoke softly. He told me I was safe, that he wouldn't let anything hurt me. And as pathetic as it sounds, I believed him.

Tonight was just like every night. I had jolted awake, silently this time. My blouse was damp with sweat and I could feel cold beads drip down my neck. I glanced around the near black cabin and spied Aster gently swinging in the hammock. I could see part of his face, and he looked so peaceful.

A thunk outside the cabin door startled me, unnerving me enough that I jumped up and backed further away from the door. Aster didn't even move, and I absently wished that I could be that at ease. I sniffled and wiped a sleeve across my face and nose before quietly padding over to the larger man.

"Aster…" I whispered; not sure of what I was doing or what I wanted, or why I was suddenly nervous and not afraid. He stirred and opened a bright green eye.

"Wha's a'matter, pet? 'nother nightmare?" He murmured, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes and face. I nodded and shifted from one foot to the other as he stared at me. After a silence he held out a hand to me. "Get in here." He ordered.

I hesitantly obeyed, haltingly stepping forwards and into his reach. His hand grasped my wrist and tugged, pulling me towards him as he sat up. He helped my climb up, and I blushed furiously as he settled me on top of him. My thighs straddled his waist, and I fisted my hands in the fabric of his shirt. I cursed inwardly as he smirked at me. I hated his smirk and what it did to me. Every time that haughty look settled on his tan face I felt a too warm sensation grow in my stomach. Now was a perfect example as the heat moved further south. I knew he could feel my awakening arousal, and in my embarrassment I looked away from him.

"Come now, Jackie. Nothin' to be ashamed of." He chuckled; then surprised a gasp out of me by rolling his hips into mine. His member was hard and warm as it rubbed against me, almost intimidatingly long and thick. He brought one of his hands to my cheek and ghosted his thumb over my bottom lip before sliding it around to grip the back of my neck and pull me down to him. His eyes bore into mine; I could see a question in his green depths but couldn't decipher what it was he wanted. My answer came instantly as he firmly pressed his lips to mine.

His stubble scratched at my chin and he smelled like the sea air outside and earthy soil. His scent washed over me, invading my senses and setting my nerves on fire. He was pure masculinity, all strong muscles and powerful presence. For the first time I gave in willingly.

I kissed him back, blue eyes sliding closed. He smirked against my lips and gripped my neck tighter while he began a slow rocking rhythm. I obediently opened for his tongue as it probed at my teeth, and the feeling of it sliding against my own was a level or erotic I had never known before. I moaned into his mouth and brought my arms up to wrap around his neck and press myself more firmly against him, grinding back onto him, meeting each of his thrusts. I kept my eyes closed tight as my world narrowed to the heat between our bodies. His pace began to quicken and grunts began to litter the air, along with my own quiet moans and whimpers. His dark, wavy hair slid through my fingers; it was surprisingly soft and thick. I yelped as his teeth sank into my lip, opening my eyes in surprise. His emerald orbs stared back so focused and completely centered on me. His gaze seemed so intimate…

Before, on the streets, none of the men had ever bothered to look at me. More often than not, they were content to pretend I was a woman. Very few had come to me knowing I was a male, and even fewer still took any time for pleasantries. With Aster though… it was completely different. He seemed to search for the little things that would make me squirm. He seemed goaded on by every little sound I made.

I pressed my forehead to his, continuing to thrust my hips in time and secretly reveling in what sounds he made. The heat in my abdomen became a tight coil of tension that settled in the small of my back. My movements became more frantic, faster and faster. All of a sudden my back bowed and I released a strangled cry into the pirate's shoulder. He gripped me tightly as I rode the waves of my completion, gyrating onto his hips until I'd emptied myself into my trousers.

Aster stroked my hair as I shakily caught my breath. My blush returned, and I suddenly couldn't make myself look into his face. Would he think I was a whore for giving into him so easily? Would he think me desperate? None of these insecurities have ever run so rampant in my mind before. I could have cared less what the drunkards from my past thought of me, but for some reason I wanted Aster to think better of me than that of a lowly street urchin, living off the coins I could garner for grown up favors to men. He seemed to sense my unease and held me tight to his chest.

"Did ya enjoy that, pet?" He asked, still breathy but immensely pleased. I nodded against his shoulder. "Good on ya. I'm glad."

I could still feel the rigid lines of his erection against my thigh and expected some sort of… well, anything, to come from him signaling his need for release. But he didn't say or do anything. I looked up at him then, shyly, with a questioning gaze.

"You're still hard." I murmured.

Aster chuckled and nodded. "I am, yes."

I debated on this. Here was a man who'd kidnapped me and held me prisoner against my will. He'd made no move to force anything on me, and had treated me kindly; I'd even go so far to say that he made me feel special. I came to the conclusion that I wanted him to feel as good as I just did.

"Would… Would you let me…" I stuttered, nervous of actually asking to let me touch him. My hands slid down his chest, rolling over the ridges of his muscles and the coarseness of dark hairs that began just above his navel.

He sucked in a breath as my hand ghosted over the head of his erection, green eyes slipping closed. "Oh, Jackie," He breathed. "Ya never have ta ask."

I quickly scrambled off of him and the hammock. He swung his legs over the edge of the ropes as I kneeled between his knees. His length stood tall and proud, already leaking pearly drops of arousal. He gasped as I slid my tongue over the slit, tasting the slightly salty and sweet essence of him before taking the head into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over him, swirling it to wet him before inching my way down. Aster moaned aloud as I bobbed my head, I brought my hands up to gently run my nails down his chest as I continued to suck him. His hands gripped my hair as he began to thrust into my mouth. He held me firmly in place, picking up speed and becoming louder and more desperate for release.

"Tha's it beauty, jus' like that… Feels so good Jack." He moaned, dropping his head back as he continued to thrust. His pace became erratic, and his breathing hard when I felt a hard tug to my hair. He stared down at me, eyes clouded with lust. "Look at me, pet." He ordered. I could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close. I increased my suction, and even added a hint of teeth, lightly scraping them across his shaft.

"So close… So close…" He whispered.

Within a handful of plunges into my throat he came with a bellow to the ceiling. His grim on my hair was near painful as he kept my head pinned to his hips. His salty slick invaded my mouth, and from above me he grunted, "Swallow it, Jackson. Swallow it all." And I did.

After, I barely remember being placed in the hammock and having Aster curl around me. Its gentle rocking lulled us both into sleep.

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4 is being written, and we'll learn a bit about our dear captain.


	4. Trust Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smell a rat in or midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix a few minor things, but it should flow a little better now :)

Trust Tested

Sandy had given me a small journal a week back. He’d given it to me with a note that said I should write down my thoughts. That’s what I was doing now. 

On the first day, I wrote down everything I could remember from my life:

My parents, Abigail and Johnathan Overland, and how they abandoned me. Then there was my time on the streets, and finally being taken in by the St. North’s. Tiana had seen me around the town, usually loitering behind pubs, and around the shipyard. She would, on occasion, leave burlap sacks with bread and cheese where I would find them. I thought she was a saint, feeding the street brat that no one wanted. Eventually my guilt became too much and it forced me to thank her; I went to her pub and offered to help her out wherever she needed me to. Soon after, I met Nick who insisted I call him North and… well it was kind of a blur from there because before I could even fathom what had happened I had a permanent job and a home and a family.

Then I started filing the pages with more recent happenings. I tapped the end of the pencil against my chin, thinking.

My time on the Onyx, that was the ship’s named I learned, was harder to write about regardless of it being at the forefront of my mind day in and day out. It was difficult to put the charcoal pencil to the parchment to tell about my time chained in Aster’s cabin; it seemed so bland. Nothing interesting ever happened in here, except when Aster came in at the end of the day… and I could bring myself to write about him just yet.

In the two times the Onyx had docked, both for only a handful of nights, I had been left alone with only Sandy to keep an eye on me. He would bring me food and teach me more of his odd little hand language. We had a decent enough time, I suppose, for being stuck on a ship. Though I’m sure he opted to stay on for my sake, for which I was grateful. The most recent raid had found us in the middle of a fit of giggles when the rest of the crew returned. Aster had walked in and stared at us with a confused face, only intensifying our laughs, only to join in with us. He’d shooed Sandy away, mentioning Koz, or Kozmotis Pitchiner, the Captain of the Onyx and Pitch for short, had requested his company. He told me about the town, as he had with the first one, and then brought out his portion of the treasure looted from it. He always brought back the most interesting trinkets! One was a silver, gold, and copper globe. It shined and turned on Aster’s desk now as the whip moved in the water. Another trinket was bejeweled egg on a pedestal; it was encrusted with emeralds, rubies, and all shades of topaz. He had to teach me what all the gems were, for I had never seen such magnificence before. He kept the egg wrapped in layers of cloth and nestled in a trunk in the farthest corner of the room. Of course there was the hoard of coins and loose stones which he kept in a leather satchel, also in the trunk; but this last raid… he brought me a gift. 

The pencil flew across the paper as I wrote, the excitement and sheepishness from that memory bleeding into the journal. Aster had come in very early. The ship was set to sail at dawn and he’d just barely made it back on time. I remember being gently shaken awake to find my pirate grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

“What-” I murmured, sitting up from the hammock.

“Wake up, beauty. I gotcha somethin’.” He smiled and reached into the bag at his side, pulling out a brown, parchment wrapped box tied closed with twine. I took it as I wiped my eyes and then shook it. Nothing rattled on the inside that I could hear. Ripping off the wrapping I found a small silk bag. Aster took it from me and slid open the drawstrings, dropping an elegant silver necklace into his palm. 

“The stone’s an aquamarine, cut like a rose.” He said, holding the jewelry up and into the beginnings of the morning’s rays. The clear-blue stone shone brilliantly in the light as I stared at it in awe. The pendant itself was small, no bigger than the opening to Aster’s ink jar. “Do ya like it?” He asked. He wore a smirk, obviously knowing how well received this would be; he just wanted to hear me say the words. Well, two can play with sass.

“It’s pretty, for such a small thing.” Smirking as I quickly turned my attentions elsewhere. I almost laughed at the shocked face I received. It instantly turned predatory as he stood and leaned over me, boxing me in with his arms.

“Oh, it’s not up ta ya standards, ay?” He growled, the telling amusement in his eyes the only clue to his mocking anger. I blushed as he leant forward, my eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth. I absently hoped that he would kiss me again, but firmly squashed that thought down. He might be a decent enough man, but he still kidnapped me. That thought made me sober, sudden guilt settling in my stomach as I looked away from him with a frown. It was disconcerting, how comfortable I was becoming with him. I shouldn’t enjoy his company, but I did. I didn’t want to look forward to his return at the end of the day, but I did. I felt like I was betraying Tiana and North. Resolve settled in my heart; no longer would I fawn over Aster. 

“Stop.” I finally voiced; gaining my resolve to go against him took longer than I thought, though his look of confusion was expected. 

Aster moved back as he stared at me. “What’s wrong, snowflake?” He asked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and firmly pushed at his chest, silently regretting the sudden chill that washed over me, but knowing in my heart this was the right thing to do. “I don’t-”

BAM! The cabin door slammed open, startling us both. The Onyx’s Captain surged forward, face hard and furious. He stalked right to us and shoved Aster away from me. “Where is it!” He snarled at me, gripping by blouse and jerking it, bringing me face to face with him. I sputtered, shocked and confused on how to answer. I didn’t know what he was referring to, and told him as much.

“You don’t know, do you? Oh really? Then how do you explain this?!” 

From inside his coat, the Captain produced a small, leather bound book. It was the journal Sandy had given me, at the time- only a few days before.

“How did ya get that?” Aster’s eyes widened as he questioned his Captain. “Koz, where did ya find my pet’s book?”

The Captain, Koz, rounded on Aster. I won’t pretend to know their relationship, but from what I’ve gathered the two had known each other for years. The Captain obviously had a high opinion of Aster, making him his first mate, and more often than not confided in him his worries. I’d never heard or witnessed any ill will between them, other than the good humored arguments Aster would tell me about. It was surprising to see him round on my keeper.

“This- ” Koz spat, flinging the book at Aster, “was where it should not have been! It was in my trunk, where I keep my most precious treasure. Have you taken your pet off his chain?” He hissed. 

Aster looked shocked and then offended as he bowed up against his Captain. “He hasn’t let it out of his sight since Sandy gave it to ‘im, and if I decide to take ‘im off the chain it’s mah own business! How do ya know he even has yer locket? Maybe ya just misplaced it.”

Koz scoffed and began impatiently pacing as he ran a hand through his hair; Sandy had come in as the yelling match had ended, wearing a worried frown on his round face. We watched as Koz turned on me, thrusting his hand out palm up as he sneered down his nose.

“Turn out your pockets, boy.” He ordered, and then turned to the others and said, “If he truly has nothing to hide, there will be nothing of mine on his person.” Koz snapped his gaze back to me and narrowed his eyes.

I glanced at Aster, hoping he would continue to defend me as he had been, but instead he nodded and gestured for me to do as the Captain said. My hands shook as I reached down into the confines of my trousers. What could have been taken to make the usually strong and silently witty Captain loose his composure in such a manner? Maybe the locket was encrusted with a precious gem, one only the likes of kings and queens have seen, I thought as I turned out one pocket. Or maybe it was a magical artifact, like a talisman or scepter to cast spells on enemies. Thoughts of the item the Captain demanded flooded my mind, there were so many different things it could be that I barely noticed a small, metal object rolling into my palm as I turned out the second pocket.

The necklace was a round locket, its gold and bronze glinting in the sun. The front was carved, quite intricately, with vines and flowers. It was beautiful, I thought. It was the only thing I was able to think, coherently, before Koz roughly grabbed my shoulders and firmly shook me.

“Where did you get this?!” He hissed, raising his hand and slapping me when I couldn’t form a response. I was just as confused as he was. I didn’t know where the locket came from; I had never seen this trinket before!

“I don’t know!” I shouted as he shook me, bringing my hands up to try and shield myself. “I’ve never seen this before in my life!” 

“Lies!” The Captain screamed and brought his hand up. The slap leveled me and blood wept from the gash at my lip. 

Koz had me pinned as he brought his hand up again, ready to strike me a second time; thankfully Sandy had run up. The little man held tight to his Captain’s forearm with two tiny fists. His face was fearful as he violently shook his head from side to side. Koz stared at me, rage clearly written across his features for a long, tense moment. I trembled as he looked at me. I had no doubt he wanted to kill me, and he was more than able to. That locket was most precious to him, and whatever was inside of it was something worth extreme actions. 

Aster only stood there, not saying a word, not giving away any of his thoughts or feelings on the situation. I’d hoped he’d come to my rescue, but I was mistaken. His loyalty was to his Captain, not some gift he’d been given. My chest tightened; that’s all I was to him, though, a gift. I was nothing more to him than an amusement on lonely nights when his bed was cold. It hurt to think I was nothing to him, though I shouldn’t have been surprised, and it brought angry tears to my eyes. To think I had grown fond of him these past months… Aster had wormed his way into my affections with his witty banter and kindness to me. All the little gifts, the sweet words and even sweeter caresses…. They all meant nothing. I felt like a fool, and cursed the bitter, shameful tears that began to gather in my eyes. 

They were speaking again, arguing about my whereabouts and Aster’s ability to keep me in my place. They spoke of me like I was less than human, like I was just some animal… an ignorant beast. 

“The proof was right in his trousers! He had it, Aster. I don’t know how, but if you don’t get an answer as to how he came to be in the possession of my locket, then I will be forced to find out myself.”

Aster stared at him levelly, burly arms crossed over his chest with narrow eyes. He was quiet for a breath as he weighed the threat behind Koz’s words. “And how exactly would ya go about that?”

“I would lock you in the brig, and toss him to the crew.” Koz said quietly, his words needed no emphasis to bring his point home. Aster tensed and the shock was evident only in his eyes. The green bloomed around pen-point pupils and his nostrils flared. 

His reaction did nothing to reassure me; my blood began to run cold as the Captain made no move to soothe his first mate’s anxiety. Nor my own.

Ever since the murder of Aster’s fellow crewmate there had been unease on the ship. I did not see it personally, but it would be evident in Aster’s countenance. He had seemed more on edge; his features seemed weathered and his stance tense. I tried to stamp down the thought of his rough hands… how they would harshly push and pull and grip at me. It seemed obvious that there was bad blood between the Captain’s favorite and the rest of the men. I supposed that they were still upset that Aster was given a toy and they weren’t. 

I yelped as my keeper’s strong hands yanked me up and drug me from the room, I only had a sidelong glance at the Captain and Sandy. The little man’s expression made my stomach drop.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Once back in the cabin that had been my prison for the better part of two and a half months, Aster wasted no time in lashing out. He slammed the door and rounded on me, one hand flying up to grip my throat. His eyes blazed with anger as he snarled.

“Yer gonna tell me what happened, or I’m gonna hurt ya ‘til ya do.”

“As- Aster, please…” I started, beginning to shake in his grasp. “I didn’t- I don’t know how-” 

He shook me hard, once. “Don’t lie to me, Jack!” He screamed, bringing his face close to mine… I could feel his breath against my skin.

“I don’t know!” I cried, fisting my hands in his vest. The futile attempt to push him away only fueled his rage. His grip on me was going to bruise, I could feel it. It scared me, how volatile his temper was. I’d never seen him like this; though I’d only known him a short time, he’d been the complete opposite until this moment. “Please, Aster, I didn’t do this! I’ve not left your cabin! I’ve been on my chain since you brought me here!” I tried another approach by sliding my hands up his chest to settle on the sides of his neck in an attempt to calm him with affection. His skin was warm and sticky under my palms as a gulped. “You have to believe me-”

The older man scoffed and flung my hands from his neck as he turned from me. I tried to plead with him, but barely got out my thought before he rounded on my once again. My head snapped to the side as he hit me. It wasn’t an open handed slap like Koz, Aster had punched me square on the cheek. I yelped as he pinned me to the wall, his desk digging into the small of my back. 

“How did you get it?! You tell me how that damn necklace ended up in your pocket!”

“I don’t know-” I gasped, tears streamed down my face. I twisted and turned, trying to kick and squirm out of his hold on me, but it was futile. It only ended up moving me to half sit on the top of the wood with Aster leaning over me as he pushed me down. “Please! Don’t do this! I swear!” I screamed at him, my fear finally breaking free into full blown terror as one of his hands began fumbling with my trousers. “Aster, please! I swear I don’t know how this happened! Please no! NO!” I screamed and sobbed, trying my best to turn away from him as I openly cried. Fat tears fell down my face as I trembled in his grasp.

Then suddenly the pressure on my neck vanished, as did the heat of my angry captor. The reprieve didn’t last but more than a moment before I was being drug once again. Aster took me through a part of the ship I’d never seen before; he took me down a section of stairs and into the belly of the Onyx.

He stopped in front of an iron cage and threw open the door and flinging me in. He didn’t even glance at me as he firmly shut and locked the door, leaving me to wait out my punishment alone.

Tbc…


	5. Cleaning House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is ousted but it doesn't go well for the mutineers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my computer fixed, kinda. It's still glitchy at times, so I'm going to try and keep it from spazzing again until I have the money saved up to get a new one. 
> 
> Updates will be uploaded when I can manage it, but I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

Cleaning House

He left me in the brig for four days. I’d not seen him since his departure; my only visitor had been Sandy, though my little friend would only look sadly at me as he snuck bread and small amounts of water through the bars once daily. 

For the life of me I couldn’t think of any way I could have come into the possession of that locket. I’d gone over countless scenarios, but none of them seemed to be remotely plausible. I stayed huddled in the corner of my cell, knees drawn up and filthy all over. I missed the chain at my ankle, I missed the smell of paint and parchment. I missed Aster. The fury on his face stuck with me though, it was hard not to with how terrified I was. He almost… He was going to hurt me, just like he said; I don’t know why he stopped, but I’m forever grateful he did. 

The door at the end of the corridor stopped my rampant thoughts, and heavy footsteps drew my curiosity. It wasn’t Sandy, he was much too small for the amount of noise produced. Koz wouldn’t come down here, even if it was just to curse me again, even still- his steps were near silent. Half-heatedly I hoped it was Aster, but wanted nothing to do with me, that I was sure. 

“ ‘ello there, poppet.” 

The burly man stepped into view with a smug smile as he leaned against the iron bars. “Ya look positively blue, darlin’. I wonder, why is tha’?”

I turned away, not bothering to give him any kind of answer. Surely the entire ship had heard what happened by now.

“Come now, deary. I just wanna chat with ya.” He paused, waiting to catch my eye before continuing. “Everyone’s all a twitter about your thievery, the Captain, most of all. Too bad his lapdog doesn’t believe ya, eh?” He smirked as my eyes shot open, “Oh yes, we’ve all been at the mercy of that bastard’s mood since his little pet misbehaved. Are ya really that good to ‘im? Or are ya just a whore, like Corbin thought?” He hissed, eyes narrowing as he harshly jostled the bars.

“Corbin?” I whispered, furrowing my brows. I’d never met anyone with that name.

“Tha’s right. Ya never knew ‘is name, did ya? He was the man yer master killed. He was mah brother!” The man screamed, thrashing against the bars. 

He calmed almost instantly, composing himself back into confident bravado. He backed away from the bars, and held up a hand. “How do ya think the dear ol’ Captain will react when he finds yer collar in his personal study?” He smirked and held out his hand. In his palm was the necklace Aster had presented me with. How he’d gotten it, I couldn’t fathom. Last I saw, it was on the floor in the Captain’s cabin.

“What- why are you doing this? What has he ever done to you?” I demanded, finally shuffling up and hesitantly stepping toward the cell door. “Your brother was a heathen! He tried to rape me! All Aster did was protect me. Aster is a better man than anyone on this ship!”

“Why do you continue to protect that bastard?! Ya don’t even know ‘im!” He screamed, once again pounding on the bars. His outburst startled me, making me flinch back. “My brother was smitten with you the minute they brought you aboard. He came ta ya that day because he couldn’t take it anymore. If Bunny would have just let the rest o’ us have a turn, like he was supposed to, Corbin would still be ‘ere.”

The pirate scoffed, a bitter, angry sound and rubbed a hand over his face. He seemed to steel himself in the brief moment of silence, for when he looked back to me his eyes had gone cold. “So, to restore the balance on the ship, I’m gonna do a little switch-a-roo. Then the Captain will get rid o’ ya, no matter what his first mate says.”

“Aster won’t let you get rid of me.” The words felt sour in my mouth as soon as I’d said them. The lie was only my foolish hope that there could still be a way out of this for me. My blackmailer laughed, long and loud; apparently he knew as well as I did that my words were a blatant lie.

“Oh no, poppet. It’s not you I want to get rid of. I could care less about what happens ta you. You’ll get thrown to the rest o’ us, where we’ll have our fun. The one we really want rid of is yer master.”

Aster? But he was the first mate, the right hand man of the Captain. Aster held the ship together, and kept everything running smoothly. I latched onto my visitor’s every word, silently vowing to rehash everything to Sandy, when next he came. I had a feeling of where this plot was going, and it was not good. With Aster out of the way, the Captain would be without his safety net, his loyal peacekeeper between the crew and himself. Once Aster was gone, the rest of the crew would mutiny. Aster was the one piece keeping them from it. The crew was scared of him, and they had every right to be. He seemed to think that by getting rid of me Aster would become vulnerable, which was a laughable thought, but he seemed to believe it all the same. 

The pirate only confirmed my theory as he continued to brag, noting that how most all the crewmen knew of the plan, and were either all for it or wanted no part, but wouldn’t say a word. He told me all about how clever he thought he was, and how the plan was foolproof. 

“- and all I needed was a scapegoat.” He gloated, chuckling at his wit. “And that would be you, beautiful.”

I was quiet for a moment, silently categorizing my anger. It was surprising, how strong the emotion was. The Captain, well he hated me, and the reason was weak at least to me. Sandy… that sweet little man would be caught in the middle of this fiasco, and he warranted no such treatment. Then there was Aster, my head told me to keep my distance, that I was only on amusement to him, and not even that anymore; but my heart was still fond of him. And recently, my heart had become much more persuasive than my mind. I hardened my resolve; I would fix this. I would make them believe that I had nothing to do with this; mostly to save my own life, but the foolish hope of finding my way back into Aster’s good graces quietly glowed in the background.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

One evening, days later I found my chance. 

Sandy had come to me, sadly sliding a hunk of stake bread into my cell, but startled when I lunged for him.

“Sandy! There’s going to be a mutiny!” 

The little man stood stock still as he stared at me, then his hands started flying. What has gotten into you? Where did you get this idea? If you’ve heard anything you need to tell me now!

I told him everything, starting with the man’s admission of his brother, Corbin. Sandy listened, occasionally nodding or shaking his head. His warm, golden eyes would widen and narrow as I spoke.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, that’s why I needed you to know. You could do something about this, and I can’t. It’s not like anyone other than you would believe me anyway.” I finished, ducking my head and slumping down against the locked door. 

Slight fingers carded through my hair, gently petting it and the tugging lightly. Looking up I came face to face with my mute friend. His hands danced- I know I’m not the only one you’re worrying for. 

“Please, Sandy. Can you out the conspirators?” I begged. I would not say I was scared for Aster, not out loud anyway. 

Sighing, Sandy nodded. He told me he would need to do some snooping if I wanted to be saved from the demise the crew had planned.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

On the morning of the seventh day Sandy finally returned. I was heavily disappointed that there was no food in his hands as he quickly skittered down to my door. His hands began to fly as soon as he was in my range of sight.

*You were right, but we don’t have much time! They’re planning to move tomorrow night, what do we do?*

“He has my necklace; the one Aster brought me.” I told him, diligently ignoring the slight lump that wanted to form in my throat. “If we can get it away from him in front of Koz and Aster we can stop this.”

How would we do that, though? It was the snag in my oh-so-brilliant plan. Tomorrow night was a planned raid on a city supposedly rich in jewels. It was a mining town, set at the base of a great mountain that ran into the sea. Before everything happened, and I was imprisoned, Aster had told me about it. He would animatedly swing his arms wide as he described the beauty and mystery of the quiet, secretive town…. Once, he’d even humored the idea of taking me with him. “Wouldn’t that be an adventure?” He’d said… I couldn’t deny I’d been intrigued; my heart fluttered at the thought of experiencing his life first hand.

“I have a favor to ask of you, my friend. It is not something I ask lightly, as I know of your affections towards the Captain…” I muttered lowly. 

The only way I could see this playing out in everyone’s favor was to get onto the mainland and confront the mutineer in front of the entire crew. To do that I needed Sandy to filch the key and let me out.

“I need to get out of here to stop him from hurting someone. I need you to get the key from Koz.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Sandy had been so anxious about my request, but ultimately had given in with a worried frown. Now here he stood, just moment after the rest of the ship had left in the longboats for the town. He wrung his tiny hands together as he looked into my cage.

*I do hope this works, Jackson. If it doesn’t I fear the worst for you* He signed, quickly inserting the key and twisting it. The lock clanged and whined as the door was opened and I quickly rushed out.

“Thank you so much, Sandy. I’ll set this right, and then they’ll have to believe me.” I hugged him tightly before turning and rushing him back up the stairs. “All I need now is a boat.”

Up the stairs and across the deck we ran, but only empty places met us. My confused look the tiny man explained that all the boats were taken for the raid; apparently this town was rumored to have mounds of riches and secrets… Koz had seemed more interested in the secrets.

I looked, dismayed, out to the expanse of sea between the Onyx and the shore. The water was calm and still, and the air was cool enough to deter any carnivorous sea life… It wouldn’t be difficult to swim to shore if I kept an even pace; with my mind made, I shirked out of my blouse and leapt up to the ship’s railing. A quick tug at the hem of my trousers turned my attention.

*Are you sure about this?* Sandy asked, worry shone bright in his deep golden eyes.

“I am. I have to stop them. No one will believe me, and I-” I paused, the words stuck in my throat. I cursed Aster silently, I wanted to hate him but found my worry for him burning through my veins. The thought of that mutineer hurting him infuriated me. “I can’t just sit around and let… people get hurt, not when I can do something to stop useless bloodshed.”

Sandy nodded with a smug, knowing smile before winking at me and gracelessly shoving me into the ocean.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

I cursed the little man throughout the entirety of my swim to shore. The water was freezing, there was sand in places I never knew existed, and the scene I stumbled, wetly, into was horrific. 

Buildings and homes were ablaze, fire was shooting out of the windows and doors while people ran and screamed in terror. There were stragglers, men who stayed to try and fend off the pirates but were unsuccessful. These people had no chance. They were merchants, mostly. The rest, from what I’d been able to learn, were just regular every day folk: bakers, carpenters, maids, priests and nuns… They didn’t deserve this. I frantically looked about the scene, trying to find a familiar face. 

I found it not in a face, but a voice. He was screaming orders, telling the crew to stop.

“This is a raid, not a pillage!” Koz yelled. I could almost see the vein in his neck twitch with his anger. “We came here to take the riches, not the lives of innocent people!”

Fear shot through my veins; ‘Oh no! The mutiny is beginning!’ I thought as I rushed forward, desperately trying to pinpoint the Captain. If I could find Koz, I would find Aster. Then I could explain and hopefully get them both out before something bad happened to either of them. 

Determined, I hurdled over debris and rubble, smoke burned my eyes and lungs as I tried not to cough. I ran past several of the crew, all of who looked on in bewildered shock as I flew by. As my eyes locked on Koz’s tall, willowy form tunnel vision engulfed me. All I saw was the Captain and Aster. Relief flooded through me as I watched him jump from behind a mutineer only to slash the man down. 

He was magnificent. Aster was so strong, and intelligent, and fearsome, and… and alive. I had no idea how much I’d missed him! I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms. I wanted his scent to surround me, to hear his voice whispering to me in the darkness again. I was grinning when he finally paused in his tirade, looking to me. He stood so still, like a statue; mouth slightly agape, and eyes shining with something I couldn’t name. 

The reprieve didn’t last long, as one of the conspirators came flying towards me. It was the man from the brig, Corbin’s brother. He screamed, face contorted with hatred and rage. He knew I was about to blow his whole plan out of the water. His body slammed into mine, sending us both sprawling to the dirt. Fists flew; his to maim and silence, mine to defend. He was snarling at me as he tried to pin my arms, horrible and despicable things. How I wasn’t worth the air I breathed, why would someone be interested in such a whore, how he bet I was always so eager to spread my legs for Aster. I grunted and growled at him, trying with all my might to get some kind of leverage on him, but to no avail. I was painfully reminded of how much weaker I am to most of these pirates as his fist connected with the side of my head, dazing me.

“Just as I thought.” He wheezed. “Yer only good for a fuck. Can’t even protect yerself.” He spat at me before raising his arm. In his fist, a glinting dagger.

Blood pounded through my head and rushed through my ears. I couldn’t move, could barely see, and speaking seemed like an impossible feat. I closed my eyes and accepted the fact that this would be my end, and as I waited for the final strike my mind wandered. I thought back to Tiana and North and how I longed to see them again, to know if they’d lived the night I was taken. I wanted to see Tiana’s smiling face, feel her delicate fingers stroke through my hair once more… I wished I could be North’s assistant again, learning all I could about cooking and carpentry. A tear slipped from the corner of my eye, the sensation feeling foreign. Shouldn’t I be dead now? 

Taking a risk, I peeked through my lashes. 

I was alone. The pirate was no longer in top of me, no longer hitting me or promising my demise. Instead, he was under Aster. It seemed my master had not taken kindly to his actions, and had come to my rescue once again. The first mate was acidly speaking in his strange tongue again as he repeatedly bashed my attackers head against the ground. Blood covered his hands and pooled beneath Corbin’s brother. At first the man was screaming and pleading to Aster that it was just a misunderstanding, then it became groveling for his life… finally it was barely coherent grunts and whines before he finally fell silent. Only the sickening sounds of squelching mud remained.

I rolled to my side and gingerly stood and made my way to Aster. His shoulder jerked under my hand as he whipped his head to me, mouth open with a curse at his lips before recognition dawned in his eyes. He stood abruptly and harshly grabbed my arm, leading me away.

“What do ya think yer doin’ here, Snowflake?” He hissed, tugging me to his side and glancing all around. “I don’t know how ya got out of that cell, but we’re gonna have a long chinwag about it once I put you back in yer place.”

I stopped, yanking out of his grasp as I took a deep breath. “No! You have to listen to me! That man, the one you just killed- this was all his fault! I didn’t take the locket, he did! He wants to mutiny, to kill you and the Captain!”

“That is quite obvious now, Jackson!” Howled to my side; slicing through a former member of his crew, Koz was cleaning his blade before the man even hit the ground. The Captain strode over to us gracefully, but his eyes wouldn’t catch mine. He kept them on the ground at my feet. “It seems you were not the culprit I thought you were, Jack. I sincerely apologize.” He murmured, clasping his hands in front of him.

My feet suddenly became extremely interesting, as my eyes became locked to them as well. I was acting like I’d never received any praise in my life, though it was not true. Tiana and North praised me all the time. Though, coming from the Captain it was considerably different. It was odd, the way his eyes softened as he stared at me and then glanced at Aster, who had come up behind me, placing a large, warm hand on the back of my neck. All I managed to mumble out was a low ‘It’s alright’. Aster’s thumb rubbed distracting circles on my pulse point and it was hard to focus.

My keeper gently guided me back towards the shore, not saying a word but his breathing was calm and even. I was sure he was upset that I’d gotten off the ship, but maybe I wouldn’t be punished too harshly. 

The town was in shambles. Barely a building around was spared the charring fires. Doors were ripped from their hinges, windows broken, and I’m sure the insides were just as horrific- if the coppery smell was anything to go by. There were people, bodies, lying in the streets… unmoving and cold. Behind us I could still hear screaming and quiet sobs, the townspeople horrified and distraught over their plight. It made my heart clench. I knew how they felt. It was the same when I was take. The realization made me shiver and it raised the hair on my arms. 

Aster kept looking straight ahead, but reached to gently take my hand in his. It was a whimsical gesture, that had I not been so close to crying, I probably would have laughed. It was much appreciated though, as it made me feel grounded. Protected. 

“It will be alright, Jackson.” Koz whispered, patting my shoulder softly. He kept his hand there as we walked, and softly hummed a tune. I remembered hearing it when I was a child, it was something uncharacteristically light for our setting, though I couldn’t place the words. It helped calm me as we walked, though my eyes never stopped moving. I was still too wound up to fully relax, even with the two warriors at my side. Something still felt off. My gut was wrenched, as if I was facing an attacker, and the need to protect was almost overwhelming. 

“AUUHHHHHRRR! Ye’ll git yers, ya bastard!” 

The pirate, one of the mutineers, barreled forward out of one of the burning houses, flames licking off of his shirt. His eyes were red and bloodshot, mouth set in a furious grimace as he raised his weapon. A crossbow. 

Aster jumped, hand momentarily releasing mine. The man took aim, and for a moment I thought it was pointed at me, but instead, it was leveled at Koz. 

Now, I don’t assume to know the Captain particularly well, or at all in fact. But what I did know is that the man was kinder than he made out to be. He and Aster were close, which I knew. He and Sandy were close, closer than anyone else knew. The little man always fretted over the Captain, always quick to defend him and keep others from speaking ill of him. I could see glimpses of their relationship through little instances of utter love that would slip out, almost too small to catch, during my chats with Sandy. 

Koz was important to the only two people I cared for on this godforsaken ship, and I wouldn’t see them saddened if I could help it. So, it was really an easy decision to make as I shoved away from Aster and used my arm to shove Koz behind me as best I could. 

The quick ‘thwik’ of the arrow as it released was much louder than I thought it would be. My shoulder exploded in fire as I yelped and fell to my knees. The pain was indescribable’ I’d never felt anything like this before. Tears sprang to my eyes and fell down my cheeks as a screamed. Something wet and hot made my blouse stick to my skin, wetting the salt from the ocean and bringing the searing sting back tenfold. I was unaware of what all tumbled from my mouth, in my pain-delirious state, but I bet it was along the lines of begging for it to stop, for Aster to help me. 

Black fog began to creep up from the edges of my vision as my muscles began to lax. Koz hovered over me, speaking to quickly for me to understand. He looked worried and angry at the same time, it was an interesting facial expression. 

A roar filled my ears, making me wince and snap my eyes closed which was a mistake. I couldn’t seem to open them again. I heard growling and scraping and more screaming. Then silence, before a ‘thump thump thump thump’ stopped next to me. I damp nose pressed itself to my forehead, and something tickled my cheeks, though I couldn’t say what. It was so hard to stay awake… I was so tired.

“Stay with me, Jack.”

 

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, and all the wonderful comments! You guys are so awesome!!


	6. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are learned, and resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was sick today.... Shivers, fever, lethargy... and instead of resting so I could get better I finished the chapter for all of y'all. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Ch. 6 Integration

 

A dull throbbing lead to my awakening. My shoulder ached and itched and burned. Fingers poked and prodded at me, the sharp prick of a needle made me gasp.

“ ‘s alright, pet. Just fixin’ ya up.” Aster murmured. He methodically stitched me up, humming an odd tune while he did. 

“Is he awake?” 

“Barely, Captain. Don’t think he can do much more than listen at the mo’. Might not be awake much longer though…”

I heard a chair being drug across the floor and a shadow fell over me. “You are an infuriating individual, I hope you know.” Koz started, making my lips quirk up. “But I owe you my life, it seems.” He murmured quietly. I cracked open an eye, the room was blurry and hard to make out. To my side, Koz continued. “Had you not intervened, the arrow would have hit me right in the heart.” He paused, sighing, as I closed my eye again, feigning sleep. He sounded tired and worn. Drained. 

Rummaging through his coat, he pulled out something. It sounded like cloth as it was unfolded and I heard Aster hum in surprise.

“I found this on Jameson’s person. He had it in his breast pocket.” Koz said quietly. “No doubt he was going to plant it somewhere if the mutiny was not fruitful.”

Aster hummed and moved, no doubt taking the object presented to him. “How’d he get my pet’s collar?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, my friend. But, it no longer matters. They have been dealt with.” 

The two sat in silence before Koz stood. He patted someone, presumably Aster, and left the room, boots thunking on the wood.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The next time I woke things were much clearer. A new room met my eyes, as did a tiny familiar friend.

“Sandy.” I croaked with a smile. My little friend smiled back motioning with his hands that he was glad I was finally awake. 

He told me that the crew was much smaller after the failed mutiny, and Koz had asked Aster to begin training me to help. Sandy excitedly motioned that I would no longer be chained in Aster’s cabin, and if I wanted, could have a cabin of my own. The thought excited me and made me nervous at the same time. I’d been on the ship for roughly five months now, and I’d never been without Aster. He was always there; caring for me as though he’d had me all his life. Mt heart lurched at the thought of being without him, though I didn’t voice my concerns to Sandy. I politely thanked him instead.

He led me out onto the deck and my spirits instantly brightened. The bright sun felt so good on my skin, warm and welcoming and perfect. Koz stood at the mast, deep in conversation with his first mate, and Sandy wasted no time scurrying to his side.

“Welcome aboard, Jackson. How are you feeling?” Koz asked, turning to me with an oddly warm smile.

“Much better, sir. Thank you.” I ducked my head, still internally hating how polite I was being, though it did make things easier so I guessed it wasn’t too uncalled for. I glanced through my lashes at Aster, who’d remained unusually silent and distant towards me. His face was unreadable, lips set in a straight line, and he wouldn’t meet my eyes. He clapped the Captain on the arm and stalked away, not giving me even a passing glance. 

“Have I done something wrong?” I whispered, more to myself than anything. I wasn’t expecting an answer, but Koz gave on anyway.

“No, dear boy. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He sighed. “And he’s not upset that you escaped the brig either, if you’re wondering.” He smirked at my sheepish wince and placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder. It reminded me of how North would initiate subjects that were somewhat difficult to talk about and brought back the longing I still held for my home and family before he continued. “He feels horribly guilt of the way he treated you, and apologizing has never been his strong suit. Give him time, my boy. He’ll come ‘round.”

I nodded and let him lead me to the bow of the ship. “Oh!” I started, looking up at him in earnest. “You didn’t lose your locket, did you? The mutineer told me he’d taken it.” 

“No. It is still safely locked away in my quarters.” He clipped, clearly not wanting to speak of it. But he surprised me by continuing. “I know you’re curious as to why I’m so protective of it, yes?”

I hesitantly nodded and he offered a sad smile, motioning to the railing. I approached it and leaned over the side, watching the surf crashing against the Onyx. “Dolphins!” I exclaimed, pointing to the jumping animals, their clicks and whines making my grin widely and chuckle. I’d never seen them in person before.

“My daughter loved them.” Koz started. “She would always get so excited. Just like you, now.” 

I tore my eyes away, not wanting to be rude as he shared a seemingly painful piece of information. “Loved? Where is she now?” I questioned.

“She’s dead.”

My eyes widened and I cursed myself. Way to go Jack, why can’t you remember that curiosity killed the cat! I began to stutter out apologies but he stopped me, holding up a hand.

“It has been years, Jackson. I’ve since come to terms with it as best I can.” He smiled and patted my shoulder. “The locket was the last gift she’d given me; a portrait of herself and her mother and I. She’d even had it engraved. ‘To the most wonderful father, with love, your Emily’” 

I smiled at the face he made. It was no doubt he doted on her, and I could just imagine how loved she was. The Captain’s eyes softened and glinted with past happiness. I dared another question, knowing full well it could earn me another punishment. “What happened to her?”

Koz was silent for a long moment before he narrowed his eyes. “She was murdered.” He hissed. “Taken from me because I wished to protect her.”

I stood, leaning back against the railing of the ship as the story spilled from his mouth. It had seemed it was a subject that had wanted to get out for a long while as he spoke with gusto.

It had happened near seven years ago, he said. He was a renowned commodore in the royal navy, adamantly serving his king and very happy to do so. Emily Jane was her name, and she’d just come into her sixteenth year and had her eye on a young colonel under her father’s own command. 

His name was Erickson Gable, and he was a fine young man, in the commodore’s opinion. So when the young man had asked to court his daughter, Koz had happily agreed. Sweet Emily seemed to walk on air, and she smiled for weeks after the formal announcement. It was all she could talk about for hours on end each day. She told her father how wonderful Erickson was, how gentlemanly and polite. He’d take her to balls and parties, showing her off to all of his friends and family after Kozmotis had promoted him to his lieutenant, and for a time it all seemed perfect. 

It was when she began spending all of her time with him did Koz begin to worry. At first Emily had brushed it off, just her father being a father and worrying over his little girl, to which he heartily agreed. But as the weeks wore on from fall to winter to spring he began to notice how covered she stayed and how her smile had stiffened to something forced. Koz went on to say that, after much prodding, Emily had eventually spilled her secret. 

Erickson had become power hungry and temperamental. She had showed her father her arms that were covered in fading bruises as she told him of his temper. She said he’d proposed and she’d declined, not wanting to spend the rest of her life with a man she feared. 

Koz had been furious, and had gone straight to his lieutenant’s home and had socked him right in the face, vowing that if the man came near his Emily ever again he would take great joy in taking the life from him.

The Captain growled deep in his throat as he continued his story. Apparently not even three nights later he’d awaken from his sleep by a scream. He ran to Emily’s room only to find a horrible sight. His daughter lay in a pool of her own blood, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. His servant had called for the authorities as well as the undertaker. Both of whom said there was nothing they could do, but had told him that the attacker had been intimate with her before slitting her throat. It had broken the Captain, and I deeply felt for him. It must have been heartbreaking to see your only child taken from you in such a manner. 

As he continued we both held back tears.

Immediately he went to the Gable’s estate, demanding an audience with Erickson. The young man had come forward with confidence, feigning sorrow for his sudden loss. The boy didn’t make it past ‘I’m sorry’ before Koz launched at him. He told me that he beat the young man until the man’s parents had come running with their servants to pry him off. They tied him to a pillar as they called for the authorities to come and arrest him. 

He told me that he sat in jail for nearly two months before being brought in front of a judge, who promptly through him on prison ship to serve out his sentence with manual labor with the rest of the prisoners. 

The prison ships were manned by ruthless captains and were given jobs of patrolling the borders of the kingdom. They were just bodies to be expended; the first line of defense before any invaders made it to the royal navy that patrolled farther inland. Though he never let go of his hatred for Erickson. He just knew the man was at fault for the murder of his daughter, but with the political standing his family had, there was no way he’d ever be able to convince anyone. 

“How long were you on the ship?” I asked gruffly; my blood boiled as I seethed. How dare that man! Emily sounded like an angel!

“I was aboard the Sillmarillion for near a year. It is where I met Aster.” He grinned slyly at me, catching my look of intense curiosity. “Go on, I know you want to ask about him.”

“Why was he on a prison ship? Where is he from?”

Koz chuckled. “He was arrested for murder. Or at least that’s what his papers said. He told me the reason was a bit more complex. Apparently his clan was invaded by a neighboring town. There was… hostility between the two. He told me the bare minimum, only that they were all killed and he was taken prisoner because he’d managed to lead a successful attack against the town, killing its Governor. As for where he’s from,” He pointed out into the open sea, south east from where we stood, “It is an island, probably far larger than you’d ever seen, with the most amazing creatures. After knowing Aster for as long as I have, he’s never once asked to go back. I believe the memories of the massacre are still too much for him to bear.”  
I wrung my hands together. How terrible! Both of them had been wrongly accused and arrested and punished. Well, it sounded like Aster was rightly accused but in the wring context, he was just trying to protect his home! I had always hated the corruption of the justice system, and now only intensified the feeling. 

“How did you become a pirate?” I asked, thinking of my own explanation.

“We became mutineers. Aster and I led it, killed the captain and commandeered the ship. In fact most of the crew here were inmates on the Sillmarillion. Though as you know, some were not pleased with me or Aster.” He chuckled dryly.

“Did you ever go back? What happened to Erickson?”

“We went back, once. The bastard had taken over my brigade, and my title. There was no way we could go against him with the ragtag crew and rickety ship we had. Oh how I wanted to, though. I’ve always dreamed of my revenge against him. How I wish I could catch him alone!” He crowed, throwing his arms up. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Come, Jackson, I’ll show you to your cabin.”

I nodded and followed. One last question on the tip of my tongue. “Why did you so openly tell me these things? I know you’re not fond of me.”

“I told you as an extension of my trust.” He said, matter of factly, as we continued. “You had every chance to run, to find your way back to that Inn we found you in, but you didn’t. You saved my life. Though your reasons might have been selfish, the outcome was still the same. I owe you Jackson, and I take my debts very seriously.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

It had been four days since I’d been given my new cabin. It was roomy; I had my own hammock, desk and chest for my limited things. The Captain had given me clothes from the dead crewmen that looked like it would fit, though most didn’t. I hated it. It was so empty, and it smelled so foreign… it was dark and lonely and absolutely horrid. I couldn’t sleep, and Aster still wouldn’t look at me. I’d not heard his voice since the day Koz told me his past. I longed to hear his voice again, to get even the faintest scent of him. I missed him to the point I ached. Sandy knew, he always seemed to know, and gave me sad glances when I caught his eye. 

I tried to keep my mind on my work, learning everything I could about the ship, but my mind would always wander. Always back to him.

My nightmares came back tenfold. I couldn’t sleep, my appetite waned… I was miserable. Sandy had told me multiple times to just go to him, that Aster wouldn’t turn me away… but I was afraid. Though it wasn’t a surprise that my night terrors won out over my fear of him. 

On my fifth night, I found myself tiptoeing to his cabin, anxiously wringing my hands in front of his door. I took a steadying breath and knocked before what courage I had left me. Moments of silence ticked by as I fidgeted. Finally I heard footsteps, and the door creaked open.

“What do you want, Jackson?” His voice was gravely with sleep and slight curiosity and his green eyes glinted in the limited light. 

“I- I, um…” I stuttered, not knowing what to say to him. I wanted to tell him I wanted to tell him I missed him, that my nightmares were back, that I was sorry for disobeying him, how glad I am that he was safe… but none of it came out. I covered my face with a trembling hand, turning in shame to leave as tears pricked my eyes. God, why did I even come here? 

My arm was grabbed and I was spun around, face to face with Aster again. His eyes had gone fierce as he locked his gaze on me. “Why are you here, Jack?”

Gulping, I steeled me nerves again. “I’m sorry.” I stammered, “I’m sorry for whatever I did to tarnish your opinion of me.”

Aster stared at me, eyes unblinking, for a handful of heartbeats before his brows lowered and he bared his teeth.

“Yer sorry? Why are ya sorry?” He hissed, jerking me inside and firmly shutting the door. He rounded on me and stepped forward. “Are ya sorry fer disobeying me? Are ya sorry fer puttin’ yerself in danger? What about almost dyin’? Are ya sorry fer that?!” He snarled, backing me into the wall. I brought my hands up to shield myself, pushing lightly against his chest as he invaded my space. His face was so close I could see the faint scar above his eyebrow. “Answer me!” He spit.

“I wanted to be close to you!” It tumbled from my mouth before I could stop it. It was the truest statement of all my thoughts lately. 

He growled low in his throat, the rumbles sending shivers up and down my spine. “If Sandy put ya up to this, I swear-”

“He didn’t. I’m here on my own. I decided to come here by myself… I just wanted to see you.” I murmured quietly, not daring to look away from his face. “I didn’t want you to run from me, just this once.”

He stared hard at me, breathing deep through his nose and huffing it out his mouth. “Are ya tryin’ ta say ya miss me?”

“Y-yes.” 

“Say it, then.”

And that’s all it took. It all fell from my lips like a waterfall. “I miss you, Aster. I miss your voice, your face, and hands. I miss your smell, your safety, your warmth. I miss your smile and the way you taste- mph!”

His mouth crashed into mine, halting my speech, as he wrapped me up in his arms, pushing me into the wall behind us. My legs instantly came up to wrap around his thick waist as his hands traveled south, cupping my bottom and holding my tight against him.

Aster broke away, panting, before moving to my throat which I bared immediately to him. “Damn it Jack, I should send you away!” He groaned brokenly, sucking at the flesh of my neck. His words shocked me and I clung even tighter to him.

“No! Please don’t! Let me stay, don’t say such things. Not now!” I pleaded.

One of his arms moved to under my thighs while his other hand came up, taking my shirt with it. “I’m bad fer ya, mate. You’ll only get hurt.” Aster breathed, hot breath whispering against a nipple making me arch into him.

“Let me fend for myself, I’m tougher than I look.” I gasped as he took my nipple with his teeth, my fingers tangling in his hair. “Aster, please.”

He groaned as I yanked his head back up, seeking his mouth with my own. This kiss was nothing like any of the other kisses I’d ever had; this one was absolutely filthy. Teeth tugged at my lips and crashed against my own, his tongue dueled with mine as we moaned together. I shifted my hips to grind against him, reveling in the broken gasp I received. And then he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“Let me have you.” The pirate whispered against my lips.

“I’m already yours.”

I was yanked away from the wall, and clung to my pirate as he walked us across the cabin. I peppered his face with kisses and nipped at his lips and ears with my teeth. He placed me on his desk, whipping off my shirt and his own before attacking my mouth again. I fumbled with my breeches for a moment before he pushed me back and yanking them free of my legs and ankles. I let him spread my legs, his hands were warm against the backs of my knees. I had no doubt I looked as debauched as I felt. Aster’s intense gaze raked over me, his eyes hungrily drinking all of me in.

“So beautiful…” He whispered.

Aster pushed my knees further apart and settled between them, leaning over me and licking a burning stripe up my chest. One of his large hands came to cup my testes, deliciously rolling them between nimble fingers as his other, already slick I noticed, prodded at my entrance.

I gasped as his finger slid in, all the way to the first knuckle. I hadn’t even realized I’d felt empty before. My eyes rolled back into my head as I bit my lip and whimpered. That heavenly finger thrust into me for a long moment before another was added. And then another. I was burning with need for him. I’d never wanted someone inside of me as badly as I wanted him, and Aster seemed to be searching for every little thing that made me twitch, moan, and gasp. 

I keened, high pitched and desperate, when his fingers brushed that spot inside me. A string of breathless ‘please’s fell from my lips. Aster came to me again as I reached for him, kissing me sweetly.

“What do you want, Jackie?” He asked rubbing his nose along my throat, nipping at my collarbone.

“You… Need you.”

“How do you need me?” 

I groaned and clawed at his behind, trying to grind myself on him. “Need you inside, need you to take me.”

The growl came back, vibrating my chest and his, shivers raced through me as I clutched at him. “Ya want my cock in you? Want me ta own you?” 

“Yes! Yes that is what I want! Please, Aster!” His words hit a chord in me, unleashing new waves of arousal. His voice was so firm, so dominant. The need I felt… it was almost primal now.

Aster positioned himself at my hole, teasingly grinding his head against it. It felt so hot, searingly so, and thick. He brought his lips to me ear again, snarling into it as he entered me slowly. 

“Gonna show ya who ya belong to. Make ya mine.” He groaned. “Takin’ my cock so good, Jackie. Such a perfect pet.”

It was so arousing and erotic as he filled me. No one had ever spoken to me like this before and it sent shots of liquid heat straight to my groin. I moaned long and loud as he started his pace, not too fast but not too slow. Just the right speed to keep me wanting. Begging.

“Please, harder Aster.” 

“In a mo’, love.” He panted. “Yer not ripe enough just yet.” He smirked down at me, pupils blown, never taking his eyes off my face. 

I panted and squirmed, tried to meet his thrusts to get him deeper but it was to no avail. He had me gasping and moaning, whimpering and keening. I couldn’t take it; the friction of him set my nerves on fire, he stretched me to my limits. My mind was thickly fogged in the pleasure he was bestowing on me making me yearn for release.

“It hurts! Please let me come! Oh, please Aster, it hurts! AH!” I yelped as a harsh and deep thrust pushed me back on the desk. 

This must have been what he was waiting for, as he fucked me like an animal. He growled and slammed his hips into mine, grunting, bracing one palm beside my head while the other held my hip as he pumped in and out of me. 

“Who do ya belong to?” 

“You!” I gasped.

“Who will you beg for?”

“Ah! You, Aster!”

“Who will ya come for?”

“You! Only you!”

“Come fer me then, show me I’m the only man you’ll ever need!”

He was vicious in his thrusting, making me bounce against the wood of the desk. I screamed as my release hit, blazing through me like lightning, leaving me trembling and weak. Aster came inside me, curling over me and groaning, deep and gravely while his teeth were bared at my neck. His seed filled me, warming me from the inside before seeping out to puddle on the floor when my lover pulled out.

Aster moved us to the hammock, wrapping me tightly in a blanket before settling me on his chest. His heartbeat was so calming, like a living lullaby drifting me off to sleep. I slept feeling more content than I’d been since this whole ordeal started, secure in the knowledge that my pirate would keep me safe, just as I would do for him.

 

Tbc…


	7. Trust Regained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's past is revealed to the Pirates.

Ch. 7 Trust Regained

The crow’s nest was my favorite place to be. I loved climbing up to the tip top of the Onyx and looking about the wide expanse of ocean. All the blues and fluffy white clouds were breathtaking. Oftentimes Sandy would join me and we would just sit up there for hours, talking and occasionally pranking. Which is what we were up to now. 

We each had a small bucket of slowly dying fish that were caught the night before. Koz decided the poor little things were too small and bony for the crew to ingest, leading him to order their disposal overboard. But I had a much better idea. Sandy was silently snickering beside me as he aimed. Below us, Koz and Aster were speaking, my lover gesturing wildly with his hands while the Captain mimicked him. 

“On three?” I smirked.

Sandy nodded enthusiastically and raised his fistful of fish and held up his fingers. One. Two. Three!

We unleashed our onslaught, cackling along the way as the confused shrieks of the crew below met our ears. Handfuls of slimy, scaly fish flew over the rafters and plummeted below, making wet, smacking sounds as they hit the main deck. 

“Where the hell are these things comin’ from!?” Aster yelled, raising his arms to cover his head, looking about frantically.

“I haven’t the faintest idea! I told Jackson-! JACKSON! Get down here this instant, you insufferable little brat!” Koz screamed.

It only made us laugh harder, finally slowing our attack to clutch at our sides and slide to the floor. Tears leaked from our eyes as we guffawed, shaking uncontrollably against each other and trying to catch our breaths.

The creaking of ropes brought back our giggles as we tried and failed to look apologetic as Aster pulled himself up and over the railing of the crow’s nest. His greying hair was wet, and glinted in the light because of the scales that tangled in his locks. His open blouse gave me an abundant view of his firm chest. I noticed that his skin and shirt were wet and slimy, even more fish scales slinging to him.

“Oh, hello Bunny. You must be having a wonderful day, you positively…. Sparkle!” I sputtered, unable to keep in my mirth, Sandy clutched at my arm to steady himself as he laughed. 

Aster glared at me, but no heat reached his eyes. I guess he’d since come to terms with my mischievous nature after our first coupling. As he reached for me Sandy pulled on my arm, prompting an impromptu chase around the tiny Crow’s nest. I dodged and leapt away from Aster as he grabbed for me. I giggled and laughed at his every attempt, and soon Aster was laughing too. I never tired of hearing his laugh. It rang through my ears and warmed my heart, especially when his eyes were licked to mine and shining with the affection he held for me.

Unfortunately he caught me, too soon for my liking. But… it was hard to complain as he hoisted me onto his shoulder. “Sandy.” He nodded and swung us over the railing. I whooped as we slid down the rope, my fists tight in his shirt.

“Yer a menace, pet.” Aster sighed. 

“I keep you on your toes. You have fun chasing me; admit it Bunny!” I chuckled and kicked out one of my legs to try and loosen his grip. It got me nothing more than a sharp swat to my rear, making Aster laugh at my surprise yelp.

“Alright, alright. Put him down, my friend.” Koz harrumphed. “We will be docking near sunset, and young Jackson needs to know what to expect.” 

I looked curiously at the Captain and then at Aster as he set me on my feet. “What do I need to know? Bunny? What did he mean?” I had an inkling on what Koz was meaning, and hope surged in my chest. If I was right, I would finally be able to go off-ship when we docked at whatever port we were coming to. I hadn’t set foot on solid ground since I’d been taken nearly eleven months ago. I didn’t count the mutiny, as my mind was focused more on the protection of Aster and the Captain instead of frolicking about in the dirt. 

“I think ya know what ‘e meant, beauty.” Aster smiled gently at me, bringing a warm hand up to cup my cheek. 

“Do I.. do I get to come with you?” I asked softy, grin already growing on my face. Aster’s own smile grew to match mine, and his eyes softened as I began to bounce on the balls of my feet. 

“That you do, Jackie.”

I launched at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders as my legs wound about his waist. The only words I could form was a mantra of ‘Thank you’s as I clung to him. Aster just held me and nuzzled my ear. “Yer gonna stay next to me, aren’t ya?” 

I nodded against his neck and shoulder.

“Ya gonna listen to me? Do as I say?” 

Another bout of furious nodding.

Aster chuckled and hugged me tight as he began walking us back to our cabin. “How ‘bout a kiss, sweetheart?”

I crushed my mouth to his, snuffing out his rumbling laugh with enthusiasm. I don’t think I’d ever tire of the way our smiles fit together.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The port was bustling with activity as we wound through the crowded docks. It was loud, and smelled of fish and smoke and excitement. Men and women lined the edges in their stalls; yelling about their wares, some even going so far as to reach out and grab passers-by to drive their point’s home. 

One woman was holding up a bundle of dried herbs, an oddly colored bunch of green and purple leaves. She was advertising the wonderful properties of them: virility, courage, bravery! Is your man soft? Is he cowardly in the face of adversity? This will help him be the man you need. Is there no passion? A pinch of this will have him fawning over you like a bitch in heat! I chuckled under my breath; she was a wonderful salesperson, though it was silly of me to compare Aster to everything she said. For one- Aster was brave, braver than anyone I’d ever known; and by no means was he soft. He was all hard muscle and calloused hands, the only time I would consider him soft was when he decided to dote on me, which was happening more frequent as of late though I would never, ever, complain about it. I relished his attentions wholeheartedly. I felt truly happy when we were together, much more so than I could remember being… even with Tiana and North; it felt like traitorous thought, but it was how I felt. Aster made me happy, made me smile and laugh. He made me forget about how different I was, with my white hair and shocking blue eyes and pale skin. He made me forget about my past, about all the men I’d been with; Aster made me feel like he was the only one, my one and only. Here lately I’d been on the cusp of fondness and… love. It was a frightening thought, being in love. I’d never felt this way about another before, but I was pretty sure that’s what this was. He brightened my days and warmed my nights, made me out to be his diamond in the rough, his shining star in the darkness. I’d been giddy lately, blushing whenever he would complement me, or when I would catch him gazing at me while we worked. 

My blush came back in full as we passed another stall and Aster brushed his hand over my lower back, grazing the top of my breeches. The vendor was showing off yards of the finest silk I’d ever seen. It looked so smooth, and the sun glinted off of it making it shine. 

“Bet you’d look good wrapped in silver.” Aster whispered lowly into my ear. I shivered as he smirked into my hair. “I can see ya now, all spread out fer me. Would love to see ya wrapped in that silk, hard and beggin’ to be taken.”

I covered my mouth with one hand while the other flung back to smack him in the arm. “You can’t say things like that!” I hissed. “What if someone hears?”

“Let them hear. Let them stare and talk. I’m not ashamed of you, nor of us. I’m proud to show you off.” He stated matter-of-factly, grasping my hand and leading my away from the vendors and off of the docks. 

My nerves made me jittery as we walked, I kept waiting for him to fling my hand away and put distance between us but he never did. I was so used to being a dirty little secret that it was strange to be openly strolling the street with my lover. It was exhilarating; I fell even more in love.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The sun was high in the sky as Koz, Sandy, Aster and I sat at a small bar in town. The Captain was unusually silent, more so than usual, as Sandy trained his eyes on the front and back doors. Aster had been talking quietly to him, only eliciting small nods. They seemed tense for reasons unknown to me. Aster hadn’t even told me why we were in this town in particular. Sandy looked worried, his golden brows scrunched together and anxiety clearly written across his usually happy face. 

The tavern was relatively quiet; just stragglers here and there that would settle into their chairs for a pint or two before heading on their way. There were sailors and pirates alike, with the occasional drunkard. The young server girl, bless her heart, was trying her very best to keep everyone satisfied… though some people are just infinitely hard to please. I watched as Koz tracked her through the tables and men. For a brief moment I feared he might want to take her as he took me, to give her as a gift to one of the men on his ship. But I calmed myself with the knowledge that Aster was the only one the Captain felt the need to dote on, on occasion. She did acknowledge Koz, though; just a quick glance and sharp nod of her head before continuing on her way. We waited for another hour still, for the stragglers to become inebriated enough to not notice the absence of the young server girl. 

She quietly shuffled up to the table, warmly smiling at Koz and Sandy, offered a hesitantly nervous smile to Aster and a confused glance at me before she sat herself next to the Captain, leaning in with an air of secrecy.

“Do I have leave to speak freely, Commodore?” She whispered to Koz, glancing at me then back at him.

“Yes, my dear, you do. This is young Jackson, he is Aster’s.”

“Very well, sir.”

She swept into her tale, telling us about the man we were apparently here to learn about. She told us that he was popular in some circles, and not in others. That he was charming and enthusiastic, though two faced and unethical, taking bribes of the flesh from women and young girls, as well as men and young boys. He was deviant in his pleasures, not caring if his partner for the evening was hurt. His reputation painted him as vengeful and selfish, greedy and cruel to those who stood against him. But no charges ever came against him, and if they did they were snuffed out almost instantly.

“He’s untouchable now… was just given the fastest ship in the navy, sir. And I’ve heard he has spies that walk the streets. You and yours need to be careful.”

My three companions sat with melancholy looks on their faces. Koz’s hand was tight on his glass, mouth set in a hard and angry line, Sandy looked more sad and disappointed than anything, and my Aster… it was hard to read his face. Usually he was so expressive, his eyebrows giving away his emotion whether he wanted them to or not, but I couldn’t tell now. He sat stone-faced, the only telling sign that he was upset by the news was the tightening of his hand on my thigh under the table. 

“How can we… gain an audience with him if he’s so well protected?” Aster asked, fixing a stern glare at the server girl. “What use is this information if we cannot use it?”

Sandy brightened then, smile lighting up his face as he quickly motioned with his hands. *we just need to find something worth leading him on with. I heard a few patrons talking earlier, there’s to be a grand party to celebrate his new assignment. We can easily go and find him there.*

Koz turned to look at the smaller man, a fond smile brightening his face. “As always, you find a solution. You are a wonder, my little star.”

I really couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face; it was one thing to simply speculate about their relations but it was quite another to see the extent of their fondness for each other. It warmed my heart to hear such an endearment from the normally stoic Captain. A sharp pinch to the inside of my leg wipes he grin from my face, though his smug smirk does little to kill my joy.

Koz then looks back to the young lady. “Would you happen to be available for hire that night, my dear? Or know of another young lady who would be interested?”

“Oh, I’d be interested. I would indeed. But I’ve heard, here lately, that his tastes are running more towards pretty, young boys.” She whispered, sending a heated smirk to me. “Much like you’re young Jackson, Aster.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

“This is a horrible idea.” Aster hissed, crossing his arms and stalking away from the tavern.

“Is this because of the potential of getting arrested, or the jealousy?” Koz chuckled.

“Not jealous, ya drongo! This is too dangerous fer ‘im. What if somethin’ goes wrong?”

“I’ll be fine, Bunny. It won’t be anything I haven’t done before.” 

The instant the words left my mouth I regretted them, quickly looking down and away from their questioning stares. Aster looked hard at me, eyebrows making a sharp ‘v’ on his face. Sandy placed a comforting hand on my arm sympathetically; he was the only one I’d told my past to. He looked back and forth between his Captain and Aster, hands tentatively coming up, and motion after motion my tiny friend told my story so I wouldn’t have to look Aster in the eye.

Sandy’s hands flew as he unraveled my shameful past, laying it out for the men to see. He started with my parents; how my father was a drunk and my mother was adamant about ignoring it. She would pretend everything was alright, and it worked most of the time, until the money began to run out. She started stealing to get by and keep food enough for herself and me. The thrill of getting away with thievery soon became an addiction for her, she would be gone all night before coming home with pocket and dress clothes filled to the brim with all sorts of trinkets and jewelry and lovely things. It seemed to bring my parents closer together. My father was thrilled with everything my mother began bringing home; they’d stockpile and categorize all the goods mother had stolen and take a portion, each day, to sell in back alleys and behind taverns and brothels for whatever they could get. As you could imagine, the authorities soon put two and two together on the thefts, and soon matched mother to the suspect they were searching for.  


My father was furious when he learned of mother’s impending arrest. He became wrathful and violent; yelling and screaming and hitting and slapping mother until she lay in a heap on the dingy floor of our tiny home. It was the only time I had tried to defend her, and got an even worse beating than she got because of it. My father slapped my hard across the face, flinging me to the floor as he began to kick me. Most landed on my stomach, ribs and back, but occasionally he struck my head in his anger. He was cursing me, snarling horrid things about how I would be nothing more than a whore, like my mother, that I was useless and no one would ever want a wretch like me!

Two days later I woke to a cold and empty home. A quick and messily scrawled not from mother was all the explaining I got: 

 

My dearest Jackson,

Your father and I thought it best to take our way of life away from you. You are our greatest joy, and what we’ve become is a horrible way to rear a child, especially one as wonderful as you. I know this will upset you, but please believe me when I say we are doing this for your own good. 

We will come back and check on you as we continue to work through our problems to be better parents to you. 

We miss and love you so very much, my little love.

With deepest affections, 

Mama and Papa.

 

It was soon after I was booted from my childhood home, left to wander the streets and beg for food. To my surprise the ladies in the brothel were kinder to me than anyone else on the town. They would sneak me food and clean water, as well as what clothes they could find to fit me. They didn’t look down on me like an abomination like everyone else did, they spoke kindly to me and made me laugh when they found me crying. The elder ladies would always compliment me, going to such lengths as to call me beautiful for a boy, they told me I had a very valuable means to take care of myself… a mechanism that could ensure my survival should I be so inclined to use it. I scrounged the streets close to two years before I was willing to listen to their teachings. 

The Madame took me under her wing, told me how to pleasure both women and men. She told me how women desired closeness more so than men did, how intimacy was more valued over the end result of orgasm. I told her she could skip that part of the lessons, as I only had eyes for other men. She was more accepting than I thought she would be, only smiling and patting my head before shoving on in her lesson on how to keep men coming back for more. She helped me for a season before I was able to hold my own by myself, and that’s when my life on the streets as the young man I would soon become.  


I silently begged Sandy not to tell them about what I had done to stay afloat, not wanting to see the disgust Aster would wear as he looked at me, or see the shame that would surely be etched on Koz’s face as they learned what I had done. The little man did not hear my soundless plea and he motioned away, continuing my story. He told them about the men I had taken, what I allowed them to do to me in exchange for drunken offerings of money or clothing. I willed myself not to cry as the tingles of wetness blurred my vision. I could imagine it now, Aster and Koz would not say anything to me- not to my face at least. But I knew. I knew that, because of this… my past, Aster would never touch me again. Aster would probably feel humiliated and abashed at taking a whore into his bed and into his life. 

As Sandy motioned out how Tiana had taken me in, not taking no for an answer as she literally drug me back to her in for a bath and hot meal, I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks. Oh how I missed them! I remembered how heartwarming I felt when Tiana asked me to stay with them, to make their tavern my home. I remember her warmth and smile she met me with every morning, and North’s booming laughter as he teased his wife. 

I couldn’t take it. I quickly turned from our group and stalked away, wiping a hand over my face to disguise my tears. The alley greeted me, ironically like an old friend, though a shameful one; one that lead you down a dark path and reveled in your suffering as you spiraled out of control. My breath began to quicken, but it felt like I couldn’t catch it… my chest began to constrict and my heart roared in my ears- the walls seemed so much taller, and the darkness- the darkness was moving, like it was alive- like all my nightmares were coming for me and I-

“Jack.” Aster grasped my arm, tentative that I might shake away and run from him.

“Will ya look at me, mate?” He whispered. I shook my head even as he pulled me to his chest. “Alright. You’ll listen to me then.” He sighed and held me tighter as I gripped his arm that laid across my chest. “What Sandy told us… What ya told him- it doesn’t matter. Not to me. Yer just Jackson to me. Yer past makes ya who you are, but it doesn’t rule ya.” He paused, laying a lingering kiss to the shell of my ear. “Are ya mine, beauty?”

I nodded and sniffled, clinging tighter to his arms.

“ ‘course ya are. And you’ll always be mine. Mine to care for, mine to spoil. All mine. What ever happened in yer life… it’s just the path that led ya to me. The now is what matters, sweetheart.”  
We stood quietly in the alley, my panic dying in the face of dawning hope and the surge warmth that flooded my chest. This man was amazing. He made me forget about how used I was… 

I loved him.

Tbc…


	8. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are possible triggers in this chapter! Please read with care!!!
> 
> Not as long as I'd hoped, but this will give me a way to have some things explained in the next chapter!
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!!!

Meet and Greet

The few days leading up to the ball were lazy and laid back. Koz and Sandy had made off by themselves, no doubt to take some time with each other, something I couldn't begrudge them. Aster took me around the town showing me all the different vendors. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was a small little shack, odd, earthy things hanging from its rafters.

"Oh! Hello there, young man. Would you and your friend be interested in some rare artifacts?" The vendor called to us. He held up an oddly shaped hunk of wood, it was glossed and the sun shone off of it as I wandered closer.

"What is that?"

"This is called a boomerang, good sir. It's a weapon scrounged from the desolate island of the mysterious Pooka."

'The Pooka?' I thought, 'they were gone, killed off near fifty years ago. North had been fascinated by them, calling them life bringers. He told me how amazing their warriors were, and how intelligent they were rumored to be; being a secretive race, not much was known about them. All the books I'd seen on them were thin, and mostly said the same things: Warrior scholars with a penchant for bringing new life to even the most desolate of places, able to move through the earth as if he ground bent to their will. The giant human-like animals had giant ears, like rabbits, and fur so soft it drove them to near extinction. The books went on to say that the eradication of their race was their own fault, leading an attack on the Royal Navy and perishing in the battle.

"Why do you have so many things from their culture? I thought their island was illegal to set foot on." I questioned gently cradling the boomerang in my hands. The marking on the wood were mesmerizing, deep, sloping lines merged with an almost floral looking pattern along the curved edge. Upon closer inspection I noticed tiny carved details which looked like… eggs.

"Well, they aren't using it anymore, and it was just sittin' out there. And- I'll have you know, that the navy revoked its blockade of the island. They're alowin' people back in now." He boasted, puffing out his chest proudly before turning to grab an item behind him before turning back and handing me a second boomerang. "That one's part of a pair."

The second one was just as beautiful as the first, though much more menacing. This one had a serrated edge on one end, deathly sharp barbs that seemed delicately carved and then dipped in a darker stain. I pressed my finger to the edge of a spike, just wanting to test the ancient-looking wood, but hissed as the tip broke through the skin of my thumb.

"That's enough, mate." Aster growled, pulling both weapons from me and glaring at the vendor. "How much do ya want fer these?"

The man hummed, looking from Aster to myself before smiling and handing the items to me. "Since your young friend likes these so much, consider them a gift. Enjoy, good sir!" The vendor smiled wide as he waved us off, walking back inside his shop.

Aster wasted no time in stalking away from the shack, his posture tense and menacing as he took long strides while I scurried to keep up with him. His sudden mood change was worrisome; just this morning he'd been so happy. Even the tour of the town had gone wonderfully. Something about the shop must have upset him. Maybe it was the odd vendor, or the even stranger items.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" I questioned, gaining me a glare.

"You're to throw those things overboard when he get back, ya understand me?"

"Why?" I asked, shocked. "I like them! I'm not going to throw them away!"

Aster rounded on me, face furious as he yanked me by the arm behind a line of trees. "You'll do what I damn well tell ya to do!" He snarled as he gave my frame a vicious shake. "Ya don't know the first thing about these god forsaken 'rangs!"

I shoved him away angrily, the hot boil of annoyance blossoming through me. "Stop treating me like a damn child! I can take care of myself; if you haven't forgotten I did so long before you kidnapped me!"

Aster's hand shot up and gripped my neck, forcing me into a tree, the rough bark digging into my back. I clawed at his arm, trying to loosen his slowly tightening hold, but it was no use… his strength would always outdo mine. "You are a seventeen year old boy! You might fuck like a whore, but don't you dare forget where your place is." He leaned in close, breath ghosting over my face as he continued to speak, low and threatening. His fingers dug into the side of my neck, making breathing so very difficult. I choked and tried to gasp, but to no avail. "You belong to me. Everything you are is mine, and mine alone. So if I tell you to get on your knees and worship my cock, you'll fucking do it. And if I tell ya to throw those twigs into the sea, you had better listen." He snarled before releasing me with a growl and I crumbled, choking on the air I was kept from while rubbing at my sore throat.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

"I don't understand, Sandy… He was normal, happy even, this morning. Then two pieces of wood set him off like a cannon." I mused with a frown. My small companion was giving my his own sad little smile as he motioned with his hands.

*Bunny is different than us, and understands the world differently than we do. Aster is very educated, for being a lowly pirate like he is now, but rarely lets his intelligence show. I can't tell you why he reacted the way he did, because I don't know for sure. I have my theories- but that's all they are.*

Curiosity snagged me, and I quirked my eyebrow at him while lacing up the most expensive piece of clothing I'd ever worn. For the ball this evening, Koz had taken it upon himself to furnish my outfit, complaining that I'd never catch the eye of whoever we were looking for if I went out like I was dressed. He had flown into the room and dropped a parchment wrapped box onto the bed and demanded I change immediately before abruptly leaving the room.

"What do you think, then?" I asked, slipping on a bright white undershirt.

*They're probably silly… but I've always had the inkling that Aster is older than he looks.*

I chuckled. "He can't be older his mid-thirties, and that would be pushing it I think."

Sandy shook his head with a serious face. *No, Jack. I mean to say that I believe Aster is much older; the way he looks at things sometimes makes me think he's seen it before, in another time, another life.*

"How could that be? He's as human as the rest of us. And unless he's found an alchemist that isn't a fraud, he'll succumb to mortality just like we will." I stated matter-of-factly, slipping the elegantly sewn jacket onto my shoulders, pausing to brush my fingers along the sleeves and wrist cuffs.

*And what if Aster isn't as human as he seems?*

That made me pause. On a whimsy I thought about little quirks of his: his speed and strength were greater than I had realized, but that could just be from his hard life of manual labor… then there were his eyes- such a vivid green I couldn't recall ever seeing in anyone else I'd ever met, but surely that was just good breeding… Then my train of thought shifted to something even more fantastical- what if Aster wasn't human? It was a ludicrous thought, one that was false in the truest sense of the word, though it had me thinking. Would that change anything? Would I still feel the same about him? I decided that it wouldn't change a thing.

"Then I would still be his. It wasn't the form I fell in love with… it was the soul inside that's captured my heart." I whispered, a small smile playing across my lips at Sandy's happy gasp.

It was the first time I'd said the words out loud, and they had me blushing like a virgin! Butterflies invaded my stomach as I laughed nervously. Sandy just enveloped me in a hug, throwing his small arms around my waist and promising not to tell anyone my confession. I couldn't ask for a better companion and friend, he truly was my closest confidant, more like a brother- if not in blood than in bond…. I loved this little man like I did Tiana and North, and it seemed he shared my sentiments as he went on to rant about less than pleasant things that would happen to Aster, should he break my heart. The rest of our time getting ready was spent giggling over fantastical ideas about what Aster would be if he weren't human.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The ball room was filled with the class of people I'd never in my life even imagined I'd be prancing around. Silk and velvet and glittering gold and silver flooded my vision as men and women danced and laughed and drank. I looked around the bustling room, trying to find the man Koz had described to me.

The man would be tall, like Aster, thinly built with long limbs and torso. The man had blonde hair with a dress-coat decorated with shining medals, and carried himself like a king. The only thing my Captain didn't tell me, was the man's name. Though, it didn't mean I'd go too long without knowing.

"Hello there, my boy. What are you doing hiding back here by your lonesome?"

Startled, I turned; what met me were beep brown eyes and a coy smile. The man stood over a head taller than me, and his uniform nearly blinded me. Oh yes, I thought, you are the one I've been looking for.

I smiled shyly, perfectly playing the part of the pure young lad, star struck by his magnificence. "My lord! You startled me." I gasped.

"Nonsense, it was I who was startled. I spotted you earlier, and it was like you put me in a trance. What is your name beauty?"

I wanted to balk numerous times as we spoke. Part of me wanted to snap 'Aster is the only one who calls me beauty' at him, but dutifully kept my mouth shut. I hated the over-smug way he spoke to me; like he was doing me a favor by giving me his attentions. All he spoke of was his accomplishments, how fast he'd moved up the ranks, even getting his very own ship!

Erickson Gable was nothing but a spoiled show off.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

We spent the next two hours talking; he told me all about his adventures on the high seas, all the pirates he'd captured, all the men under his command… He boasted all evening. I was hard pressed not to just sigh and walk away, but that wasn't my job. My mission was to keep his interest… no matter what. So I laughed and flirted and feigned interest. Erickson lapped up my affections like the finest champagne, of which he finally offered to refill my flute.

I scanned the crowd while he was away, needing to see one of my group, just for reassurance. Koz stood on the other side of the room, huddled behind a pillar with his dark cloak and wide brimmed hat; Sandy stood close by but not obviously enough to think they knew each other. I couldn't find Aster, though. My pirate was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me, handsome?" Erickson smirked, holding out a bubbling glass.

"I was just making sure you didn't get lost, my lord." I returned his smirk as I chuckled, and sipped at the drink; bubbles popped, tickling my nose.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry. I could find you anywhere." He smirked at me with a salacious wink. I valiantly stopped myself from rolling my eyes; really, I though, this is too much.

The evening wore on, and flute after flute was handed to me by the ever gentlemanly Erickson. Though after about the fifth glass my mind became muddled, my tongue thick, and my speech slurred. It was odd, that it would affect me so. I'd never been a heavy drinker, but I knew my limit and it wasn't anywhere near what I'd consumed. I didn't remember much soon after that, except an over-warm arm about my waist and humid lips against my ear.

"Thought you could come in here and take me by surprise, eh? Not me sweetheart; I know everything in this town." He whispered, and I could feel his teeth at my neck. "Let's give ol' Kozmotis a run for his money," He chuckled darkly before continuing to lead me through the crowd, now supporting my near dead weight. "This time he won't be leaving. Even with that damn rodent's help."

Then blackness consumed me.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

When I awoke, it was to an unfamiliar room; decorated in the most wonderful finery I'd ever seen. All the wooden trimming were gilded, as well as the ornaments adorning the enormous fireplace. The curtains were heavy velvet, and the large bed I was in was dressed in the softest silks and satins, with deep hued velvet bunched at each post and draped over its canopy. The large windows were black with night, stars glittering in its vastness with a bright and shining moon high in the sky.

I flew out of the bed, remembering that Koz and Sandy and Aster were waiting on me, only to find the doors locked tight. I tried shoving at them and kicking them and punching them, but it was all for not; the heavy wood never even moved. Pacing was my next best option after seeing the height of the room in the mansion: there was no way I was going to try and climb down a rock face. There wasn't enough fabric in the room to make a make-shift rope long enough for that.

I walked the entire room twice, consciously keeping my breathing slow to keep from panicking. There were plenty of objects I could use to defend myself: pokers for the fire, the wash basin, different chairs, stationary and letter openers-

"Oh, I see you're finally awake." The door opened and shut, revealing Erickson's arrival. The man wore a confident smile as he sauntered into the room. He gently laid his pristine glove onto the writing desk, and began unbuttoning his jacket.

"Now, I know you must be wondering why you're here. And it's simple, really." He chuckled and walked towards me. I held my ground, glaring at him as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are not who you say you are; I know this, you know this. I want you to tell me where my good friend Kozmotis Pitchiner is."

"I have no idea-" I started, only to have my teeth crash together as he shoved me violently backward, suddenly wrathful.

"You know exactly where he is, you horrible little cunt! Where is he?!"

"Go to hell! I'll not tell you anything!" I snarled.

He launched himself at me, hands flying to my throat. I threw my fists at him, one connecting with his jaw and the other struck in the middle of his throat causing him to choke and giving me an opening. I dashed around him to get to the now unlocked door.

"No!" Erickson hissed, and grunted.

Something heavy hit the small of my back and I cried out as I fell. The chair he threw was a weighty thing as it settled on my back, making scrambling out from under it much more difficult than I thought. Erickson was on me in a heartbeat, tearing at me blouse and jacket before backhanding me hard. I tasted blood, the coppery substance pooling along my lips and coating my teeth as I grimaced. I tried to kick him off, but he was a wall of muscled compared to myself. The larger man roughly grasped my neck under my jaw, forcing my head up and over and then he balked at me.

"You let it mark you?! You've lain with that animal?!" He growled, pushing down on the hand that held me.

I thrashed and kicked, tried to break his hold on me, scratched at his face- all the while screaming as loud as I could.

"GET OFF- AHHHH!"

Erickson shoved my face to the side, grinding my cheek against the polished wooden floor and sunk his teeth into my shoulder, groaning as the skin broke. I screamed; the pain was intense, and shot down my arms and into my neck as his teeth gnashed at me. He released y neck and my fighting renewed in strength. I needed him to get off, I couldn't be here! I needed to run, to find Aster or the Captain or Sandy! My anger and fear of Erickson shot straight to panic as he groped at my hips, clawing at the hem of my breeches and the laces that held them. Erickson shoved his hand into my pants and roughly groped. Anger flared in me, flushing my cheeks and drawing a stream of curses from my mouth.

And then we both froze as a series of heave knocks sounded at the door.

I had hoped it was someone with sense, someone who had become concerned about the ruckus I was sure someone had heard, but they were dashed at the breathy laughter of my captor.

"Come in, lads. Which one did you find?"

Anxiety shot through my veins at the thick doors opened. Five men in matching uniforms shuffled in, dragging a single, struggling man: Aster. His face was set in a furious snarl, and his eye almost seemed to glow with intensity as he jerked his arms and legs, trying to free himself of the soldiers. Deep growls thundered from his chest as he bared his teeth. The men were doing all they could just to keep hold of him as the drug him into the room.

Aster raked his eyes over me, the anger in his eyes growing as he took in every inch of me. His growling grew in volume as he noticed the blood at my mouth and the scrapes and scratched that were visible; but an inhuman snarl echoed in the room as his fiery green eyes locked onto the bite mark on my shoulder and he tried to lunge at Erickson, but only managed to knock himself, and the men holding him to the ground.

My captor laughed gleefully, yanking me up and onto my knees by my hair as he settled on his knees behind me. One of his arms held me around the neck while the other cinched around my waist; one of his thumbs dipping beneath my trousers to stroke at my hip only to intensify the fury of my pirate.

"Well, well, well. I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here. But I'm not." Erickson chuckled, seeming to find this whole, twisted ordeal amusing. He tightened his hold on me as I tried to struggle. "You know, he is quite the fetching young boy, and I must commend you on your taste, Bunnymund."

Aster snarled again, jerking this way and that, but failing to break the soldiers' hold of him. "Don't fuckin' touch him, ya bastard!"

"Oh, I'll touch him as much as I like! You are at my mercy now!" Erickson screamed. "If I want to touch this boy, I will. If I want to take him right here and now in front of you, I will! If I want to slice him open and watch as he chokes on his own blood, I will! This is my house! This is my town! This bitch is mine to do with as I please!"

I started to shake at his words. He didn't sound like he was lying, which was terrifying. I had no doubt in my mind that he was insane! This man would kill me and feel no pity or guilt or remorse, and he would do it with a smile.

Aster looked ready to kill, eyes flashing, teeth bared and arms and legs taught under the heap of men. But then his face transformed; snarl morphing to smirk. "You've underestimated me, again." Aster smirked before the doors to the enormous room were blasted clean of their hinges.

My pirate's captors were flung from his frame as chunks of wood bit through the thick fabric of their coats, and dust clouded the room. Erickson yelled and retracted his arms, giving me a way out which I hastily crawled for. Aster yanked me up by my arm and hauled me from the room. We seemed to fly down the large halls and staircases, so quickly I didn't even see who had come to our rescue but there was no time to be curious now. He led me down a servant's stairwell and through a narrow door leading out to a slim pathway winding around the side of the mansion. At the bottom of the drop off sat the Onyx, a rowboat quickly being lifted from the water as the small crew scurried about the deck.

"We have to jump, pet." Aster breathed, panting from our escape, face hard and determined.

"I- Bunny, we cant! We won't make it- the rocks-!" I whispered, clutching at his arm as I looked behind us at the door; yelling was coming from it- the soldiers were almost here!

"Jack! Look at me!" He ordered, taking my face between his hands. He spoke softly, as if to a frightened child, or small animal. "Trust me. I've got ya."

I nodded and clung to his waist as he launched us off the side of the rock face.

Tbc…


	9. Revelry Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intimacy and some uninvited guests.

Revelry Interrupted

Sandy met us as we boarded with wraps and bottles smelling of bitter medicines as we trudged through the commotion and into the small infirmary. Aster only had some bruises and scrapes, while I sustained much worse: a busted lip, scrapes and scratches from my neck to my thighs, multiple bruises, and of course the bite. My tiny friend cleaned and bandages both of us as best he could before informing us that Koz had the crew bustling about making sure we could catch the tide and get the hell away from this place. 

He explained that Koz was furious; not only at Erickson, but with himself as well. *He says that he never should have agreed to go along with the plan, that he should have kept a better eye on you, Jackson.* 

For a moment I thought that he was berating Aster for not keeping a close enough watch, but at the sad smile Sandy wore changed my mind. Apparently Koz had grown fond of me in my time aboard the Onyx, and little things began to stand out: the way he’d always answer my questions, would listen when I was upset, went out of his way to include me in discussions… He reminded me of a calm North. That realization only caused more heartache on my part… I still missed them terribly. 

Sandy patted my arm with a smile and rolled his eyes at my lover. Aster leaned, sulking, on the doorframe of the infirmary with his green eyes focused on the opposite wall. At my confusion the tiny man explained that Aster was very unhappy about another man’s mark adorning my shoulder before shooing me away with a suggestive wink. I flushed all the way down to my toes as I shuffled back to my and Aster’s cabin.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

My pirate was abnormally quiet as night fell. He sat at his desk and scribbled furiously for hours, never once even looking in my general direction. He sat huddled over the wood, and all that could be heard were the scratches of his pencils and quills against parchment; occasionally a failed scrap of paper was wadded up and thrown over a broad shoulder. 

The crinkled scene was a bit of a shocker: it was me; lying in one of the infirmary beds on the ship. I looked breathtaking, with my eyes closed and lips parted in sleep. Aster had shaded and blended the shadows to dance across my hair and naked chest as if the sunrise was just beginning. It looked so real, I had to remember that it was just a picture.

I quietly made my way to him, laying a gentle and cautious hand on his shoulder. “Aster?” I whispered, smiling slightly as he turned to me with a tired frown. Holding up the picture I noticed his green eyes narrow. “Is this how you see me?”

He glanced at me, turning in his seat as he slipped the parchment from my fingers. “You’re always beautiful to me. But… ya looked so fragile, so small.” He whispered, eyes darkening as his lips formed a frown. “I did this to remind myself of how formidable you can be.”

The older man laughed and opened his arms; I happily slid into his embrace and onto his lap.

“Yer tiny, pet. So delicate and pristine. It’s easy to forget the strength you carry within you. But yer one of the strongest people I know.” Aster cooed at me, nuzzling along my jaw and pressing silken kisses to my neck.

“I resent that.” I huffed, chuckling as I tilted my head, offering more skin to my lover. “If I wasn’t strong, how could I have lasted this long- stop that! You’re being distracting.” 

I pushed at Aster’s shoulder as his tongue dipped out to lick at my ear; his warm chuckled raised goosebumps on my arms as I closed my eyes and shivered.

“No,” He murmured, “I don’t think I will.”

Aster hummed as he latched his lips to my neck, giving it a harsh suck. “You should know by now that I can be a possessive bastard, beauty. I don’t much like knowing there’s another man’s mark on yer perfect skin.” He growled, hands running over my sides, hips, and thighs.

I pushed away, smirking at his glare, and backing myself against his desk to hoist myself onto it. “Maybe you should make your own marks than. Remind me who I belong to.”

He smiled, slow and dark as he rose from the chair, his arms boxed me in and his scent surrounded me. The heat rolled off him in waves I was helpless to stand against, and eagerly spread my legs to accommodate him. Aster’s mouth moved against mine sensually, lips and tongue and teeth gently battling with my own as he pressed himself closer. I couldn’t help whimpering as I felt him, hard and rigid, grind against my groin making me moan into his mouth.

“Lift yer hips Jackie.” He panted against me, instantly crushing his mouth to mine as I did what I was told. My breeches were nearly ripped from me in his haste, before I was pushed to my back and then rolled to my side. 

“Aster-” 

“Hush, pet. Lay back and let me take care of ya.” He soothed as he pushed my knees together and spread me open. 

I felt his breath, harsh and warm, against my cheeks, before a burning heat lapped over my entrance. I keened, smacking my head against the wood as Aster’s tongue probed at me, dipping into me teasingly before darting back out only to lick a smoldering stripe from the back of my balls to the bottom of my spine. I couldn’t help but moan wantonly as he worked me open, my hands gripping the edge of the desk, and holding fast to the hand holding my knees together.

“Aster please!” I begged, flushing at how wrecked my voice sounded. He merely hummed as he righted himself, smirking down at me as he teased. The head of his cock rubbed against my hole, so warm and thick. It was maddening. I wanted him inside of me, to stretch me and fill me and make me forget all about the bastard that tried to take me from him. It was such sweet relief when he finally began to sink into me, I closed my eyes in bliss “Yes…” I sighed.

As he sheathed himself Aster leant over me, burying his face in my neck to growl out his satisfaction. “Shit, Jackie. So tight, so perfect. My ethereal beauty.” He paused, flush against me to press his lips to my temple, seemingly like an early apology- for that was as gentle as he was going to be with me this time. 

Aster snarled against my collarbone as he thrust into me harshly; the sound of slapping skin, harsh breaths and moans permeated the cabin as he took me. His hands gripped me tight, one against my knees the other pinning my arm; an uncomfortable position, leaving me half on my back and half on my side. But, this way I had no choice but to look at him.

My pirate’s green eyes were blazing with ferocity I’d never seen before, seemingly glowing in the dim light of the cabin. His mouth was set in a snarl as his breath whispered through clenched teeth, bared menacingly. I gasped a broken moan and turned my head, not bearing to look at his face any longer than necessary. Just his eyes had me biting the inside of my cheek, willing the pain to chase away the eruption of orgasm for a little longer. 

Aster tightened his grip on my arm, jostling me slightly as he punctuated his thrusts. “Never let another have ya. Never gonna let you go.” He grunted. I could only nod against his onslaught. 

I was riding waves of pleasure, letting Aster take me higher than I had ever been, and before I knew it the heat of completion crashed into me as I screamed. I barely felt my lover sink his teeth into the side of my neck over the euphoria coursing through me as he found completion inside of me.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The following weeks were quiet aboard the ship. Menial chores were done once, twice, even three times over just to fill the days. The Onyx was so clean and taken care of she was a sight to behold. All her riggings were perfect, the decks were swabbed and clean, every item had its place, and… well there was nothing left to do. 

I sat on the plank, looking blindly across the smooth expanse of wood before me. There were no more barnacles to pluck off, and I was at a loss for what to do next. No one had even wanted to do this particular chore, but I itched for something to do, to keep myself busy. And now there was nothing. Curious thoughts began to flounder around my mind as I started to swing on my plank and I stared at the bucket of barnacles at my side. Maybe I could make use of these.

Sandy stared at me strangely as I made my way to the galley with my horde. The tiny creatures were easy enough to clean, as they’d been sitting in the pristine ocean. All they needed was a bit of scrubbing to rid them of what little sand they accumulated. 

*What are you up to, Jack?* Sandy asked, nudging my side as he looked on.

“North and Tiana always made this dish when the traders would flood the docks. They would let anyone come and pry the barnacles off their ships for free, and we could keep them if we’d wanted. They’re actually quite tasty. Would you like to help?”

Sandy nodded vigorously and drug a stool over to hop up after grabbing our essentials: dried herbs, oil and a few lemons. He helped me set up a pot over the wood burning stove and bring it to a boil, adding some salt for flavor. We boiled the tiny, encrusted creatures for a handful of minutes and then took them out and plucked them from their shells. Into a pan they went, with the oil and herbs, before adding the lemon at the very end. 

The little man was beside himself at the large bowl we lugged into the Captain’s courters; setting up the large table and scooting the chairs around just as our pirates decided to join us.

“What is that heavenly smell?” Koz smiled down at Sandy as he took his seat.

*Jackson cooked for us this evening, something we’ve never had before!* He signed excitedly, clapping his hands.

I spooned the crustaceans into bowls for everyone before taking my seat next to Aster, looking expectantly at the men as they sniffed and sipped at the meal. Aster just smiled and took a large bite, quietly smiling at me with arm green eyes. Sandy ate slowly, wanting to savor the flavors he said. And Koz was surprised; “I never would have guessed could cook this well, my boy.” He hummed as he chewed, smirking at me.

“When you’re on your own… you learn how to survive. But Tiana was the one that showed me how to fancy it up…” I said, looking into my bowl to hide me slight frown.

Koz sighed, and I heart the soft ‘plink’ of silverware on wood. 

“Jackson, you know I didn’t kill them. Don’t you?”

The relief of that statement coursed through me and tears pricked my eyes. “I had hoped, sir.” I choked.

“They are the only family I have. I love them more than I loved even my own parents. They’re good people. Such kind, and welcoming, and loving people. I couldn’t bare it if they’d died. Thank you.” I furiously wiped the tear that slid down my cheek, looking up at Koz with a watery smile. He was smiling sadly back at me, hands clasped under his chin.

“Not the only family. We consider you family. Though, I must confess- it was a shock to see my old friend so domesticated.” He smirked at my confused look and continued. “Nicholas St. North was once a friend of mine, in my early days in the navy.”

I gaped at him, a smile slowly growing on my face. “No way.” I whispered.

“Oh yes!” Koz laughed, the others smiled as well, intently listening to our Captain. “He was a thief, when I knew him. Quite rough around the edges, and a bit of a womanizer.”

Koz regaled us with tales from his youth, including his adventures with North for my benefit, I was sure, to take the edge of sadness off of me. He spoke of their past, quests and missions on the high sea with stops on deserted islands to indulge North’s sense of wonder about the unknown. Once, apparently, even finding a perfectly balanced set of northern sabers that North still used today.

“I know those swords! He still has them hung in the Inn!” I laughed, grasping Aster’s arm and excitedly shaking it.

Koz told story after story, and I grew to love the man that took me off the streets even more. I learned of his niece, a young lady named Katherine, who would be close to my age by now. But one thing nagged at the edge of my mind.

“If you two were such good friends… why didn’t he recognize you when you took me away?”

The Captain paused, but looked away seemingly shameful. “I doubt he would recognize me. I don’t exactly exude the countenance of a Commodore any longer. I am such a different person now, compared with who I was. I stopped contacting him, along with most everyone I was acquainted with, when Emily brought to light Erickson’s brutality. I’m not the man he befriended all those years ago.”

I paused, wanting to defend North, to tell Koz that it wouldn’t have mattered to him what had happened. More than likely, North would have demanded to help bring Erickson to justice and to help his friend along the way. My thoughts were interrupted, though, by a great shuddering of the Onyx.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

We all raced outside to fund chaos on the top deck; crewmen running amuck, shouting orders and yelling in the confusion. Smoke rose from the starboard side in flumes of wispy back, and through its tendrils I saw an outline.

“Aster! There! Something’s fired on us!” I yelled, immediately running to a cannon and helping to load the iron ball and powder.

From behind I hear Koz shouting commands, finally reigning in his men as he took charge of the situation. Sandy appeared at my side, tying the ropes of the cannon’s wheels securely before motioning to cover my ears as he covered his own. The boom of the weapon was bone-shaking, and my hands did little to smother the thunderous noise as the cannon shot into the smoke. As we loaded another cannonball, bright flashes of orange filtered through the smoke and whistling shrieks pierced the air around us as enemy fire flew. 

My ears rang from the first shot, still, and the fight I had in me boiled as I saw strange men jump from ropes and land on the Onyx’s deck. They armed themselves with swords and were covered, head to toe, in the finest armor I’d ever seen. The invaders made quick work of the crew, grabbing both myself and Sandy up and restraining us much easier than I had imagined; being the physically weaker members of the crew made us easy targets. I watched as men surrounded both Kozmotis and Aster. Sandy was livid- normally soft, golden eyes were now wide and crazy with rage. It was a look I had never before seen on my tiny friend, but now shared. He was furious as the men cornered the Captain and forced him to his knees, shackling his arms behind his back.

Aster took a bit more finesse; it seemed any noise of pain or discomfort from me made him stumble. All it took to subdue my pirate was a shallow slash into my side- just enough to make me cry out. I hated being the cause of his capture… It broke my heart to see him like he was: arms bound, just like Koz, with men on either side of him keeping him still and on his knees. 

“Now, now beauty. Let me dry your tears.” 

I glared daggers at Erickson and hissed as he cupped my cheek. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“My, what a temper!” He chuckled, glancing over to his men, and prisoners. “What did you do to break him in, rodent? It obviously didn’t work.”

Aster snarled at him, only to have a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth and secured behind his head. Thought, it didn’t stop him from cursing at the new Commodore. His gibberish, under different circumstances, would have been adorable- but now only fed my anxiety.

Erickson guffawed, laughing loudly in confidence. “He thinks he’s intimidating! How quaint.” He chuckled as he walked over to crouch in front of Aster. “Now, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. You see that gorgeous boy over there?” He asked, pointing at me. “I’m going to take him home.”

Aster tried to lunge forward, but the Commodore tightly grasped a handful of his dark hair and yanked him up.

“The little man, there-” He motioned to Sandy. “And this bastard, here-” And then to Koz, “will be imprisoned like the scum they are. And you- you’re not going to make it off this ship-”

“NO!” I screamed, pulling harshly at the man who held me. 

Erickson glared, all narrow eyes and flared nostrils, as he stalked over to me, dragging Aster, and his two guards with him. 

“And why not? This monster should have dies a long time ago, like the rest of them! He’s nothing but an unholy abomination!”

“Aster is a better man than you could ever hope to be!” I roared. I would not let this cretin threaten the man I loved. I might not be able to overpower him, but I could talk him into a fit, and one aggravated slap from Erickson would send Aster into a rage. It was the only thing I could do to help. It just so happened to be something I was good at. “He is strong, and loyal, and caring, and sweet! He could beat you with his eyes closed, which is why you have two men on him now. You’re scared of him, aren’t you? Too afraid to face him yourself because you know how it would end! You’re a coward! A spineless, spoiled little urchin!” I glared at Erickson, glowing with pride on the inside as his face darkened from suntanned to red at each word I spoke. He bared his teeth at me, breathing harshly before sharply bringing up his hand. 

This is it, I thought! Hit me you bastard, just give Aster a reason to rip your throat out! But the pain never came. Instead he smiled, slow and cruel, as if realizing something simply devious. 

“On second thought, men…” The Commodore hummed and snidely looked between his men and Aster. “Let’s take them all in.”

His underlings smiled the same cruel grins as their master and drug my friends and lover away; Erickson watched proudly before turning to me, eyes dark and predatory.

“Let’s go home, my love.”

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time getting the second part of this out.... but next time we learn some stuff! Hopefully it wont take me so long to post. Work is seeming to mellow out a bit, and I'm on the hint for a house of my own! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!


	10. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations galore

Erickson took us all back to his estate and locked us in different rooms. Aster was drug away, as was Sandy, while Koz and I were shackled and blindfolded in a room together. I could hear Aster shouting, he was screaming and furious and I worried for him. I hated not knowing what was happening to him. I knew his temper, knew how hot it ran and what he could say and what buttons he liked to push. I feared he would say something to trigger one of our captors into torturing him.

“What if he does-” I whispered, turning my head this way and that, trying to pinpoint the Captain’s location in the room.

“Jackson, I assure you that if Aster felt the need to speak his mind to these buffoons he could handle what they throw at him.” Kozmotis sighed. 

A harsh scream tore through the walls making us both start and stare at the doors. Koz looked on with anger and worry while my own gaze was pure fear. I’d never heard such a sound in all my life; like a bear, or lion from traveling fairs, but deeper, more dangerous. Almost feral… it was a terrifying sound that reverberated through our very bones. Koz jerked, as if startled, but quickly settled; I heard the chains rattle and scrape against the wood before a presence settled next to me just before a door slammed open, slamming harshly against a wall.

“Hello, my lovely!” Erickson sneered, his heavy footfalls echoing in the once quiet room.

He jerked the chain, making me fall forward and I heard Koz hiss and snarl behind me. “Unhand him, you bastard!”

“Oh no, Pitchiner. You will not be spoiling my fun this time!” Erickson screamed. He harshly yanked my arms about, getting to my wrists to unlock the chains. I was unlucky in the fact that the shackles stayed. “Beautiful Emily was all set to be my bride! She worshipped me! And then you took her away; filled her head with nonsense and doubt! But not this time. I won’t let you- or that vermin- to take him from me.”

“He’ll kill you.” Koz said, so deathly calm that it unnerved me. It shouldn’t have, in hindsight. I’d seen Aster near beat to death men that hurt me. But his tone did not fail to chill.

“I’d like to see him try. I’m more than prepared this time around. He won’t be making anymore surprise escapes this time.” Erickson laughed darkly.

He steered me away, Koz’s voice getting fainter as I was led away and down a series of steps before being roughly shoved to my knees, the damp earth barely cushioning my fall. The cloth over my eyes was pulled away and I was finally able to blink away the confusion of the temporary blindness. 

The room was lit by torches, and the walls shown with moisture and dampness seeped into the worn knees of my breeches. Erickson’s heavy hands made me jump as I tried to shuffle away from his lips at my ear.

“Don’t be afraid, beautiful. It can smell fear.” He whispered, and pressed a wet kiss to the skin behind my ear. 

I eyed the darkness in front of me, it encompassed nearly half of the room; the fear of the unknown crept into my mind, supplying a montage of different monsters and beasts that come out in the night and instill terror into the minds of their prey. The shuffling coming from the darkness didn’t help my imagination- and in that moment I traitorously wished Erickson would stay next to me. Unfortunately- he did.

My blouse was ripped down the back and I gasped, arching away from the cold- and then immediately back from the harsh growling that erupted from the shadows. Erickson grasped my shoulders, planting his lips to the side of my neck. I jerked away, only to yelp as one of his hands threaded through my hair and yanked my head back, baring my neck to the snarling and shuffling animal shrouded by the darkness in front of me.

“You see, my dear, I can give you everything! The best of the best! The finest clothes, and jewels; I can give you anything you wish, all you have to do is submit to me. Be the perfectly behaved young man for me at balls, and galas- and my filthy whore at night- and I’ll give you anything you wish.” Erickson whispered harshly against my skin. And fear rose in my chest. 

This crazy man wanted me to be his pet, in the most animalistic sense of the word. He wanted to prance me around and show everyone how well behaved I was and how devoted to him I could be, only to punish me when I misbehaved and-… and it was the same as Aster had said to me, the same reasons that Koz had given me when he took me. But Aster was nothing like Erickson, and neither was Kozmotis. My pirates were good men, albeit with strange ways of showing it. I knew Aster cared about me, and I also knew that Erickson never would. 

But he knew where my lover was.

“Anything I want?” I whispered and felt him smile against my neck and nod. I swallowed thickly and continued, steeling my nerves for his anger. “I want my pirate, you spoiled bastard!” I snarled at him. 

Erickson screamed, loud and incoherent and shoved me forward with the hand on my neck. The ground scraped and bit into the skin of my cheek and exposed collarbone, and the breath was knocked from my lungs as Erickson’s heft settled on my back. His hand came back to my hair, pinning my head to the cold ground, and to my horror- ground his hips against me. The rigid flesh of his arousal dug into the small of my back as I tried, fruitlessly, to scramble away.

“Men! Let’s shed a little light, if you please.” He grunted, and torch light flooded the room. Well, dungeon cell. Erickson yanked my head back, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Chained in the far corner of the cell, by all four legs, was a large, furry beast. Its grey fur was matted and dingy, stained red in places, as if it had fought its imprisonment. There was a metal mask-like contraption locked around its muzzle and bolted to the floor, no doubt to keep it restrained and unable to maneuver enough to put up too much of a fight. The stone of its corner was marked by the long, clean slashes of its claws; when the creature snarled once more, I saw the clean white of teeth behind the metal. It was straining against the chains, trying to get closer to us.

“You see that? He’s a Pooka. The very last of his kind. Too stupid to leave well enough alone, to keep his distance. As if he didn’t learn from the last time. He should know by now that I always get what I want.”

“What does he have to do with anything?” I snarled at him, twisting my shoulders and kicking out my legs.

Erickson just laughed before turning his, and my attention back to the last Pooka. “He has everything to do with this, with you. Isn’t that right, Aster?”

The creature lunged forward again, a muffled roar echoing through the chamber and its green eyes seemed to glow violently in anger. Those eyes seemed so familiar, but no. They couldn’t belong to Aster. Erickson was just trying scare me, I told myself as I choked on my breath. 

Sandy’s words suddenly forged to the front of my mind- *What if Aster isn’t as human as he seems?*

And I remembered my own words… His shape isn’t what I loved, it was his heart, his soul. 

“Bunny?” I whispered.

The Pooka’s ears swung back, and he ducked his head- almost in guilt, giving me a growling whine. 

“Not so confident now, are you beauty.” Erickson sneered, clearly confident that I’d run to him for comfort in the face of, what he viewed, as a horrid monster. I simply smiled gently at the new form of my pirate as I remembered the lore I’d heard and read of the mysterious Pooka race. 

~*~*Line~*~*~

There were so few books about the mysterious race that most of what was learned was held in the churches, and thankfully the priests weren’t opposed to sharing. They would always indulge me when I’d had a rough go at life. They would sit me down and bring out simple, but hot food, and answer any questions I had- or weave stories to keep me calm and still until my eyes would droop with sleep.

One of their many tales was about an elusive empire of giant human-like creatures that were ferocious in battle, and delicate with life. They were a close knit culture- the clan came first, always, and their magic was in a league humans had never seen before. They were distrustful, hardly ever letting anyone onto their island, and it was almost unheard of for one of their own to venture out into the world. The priests explained that their view of the world was based on the unknown; the ever-changing and evolving life of everything, so it seemed strange that none of them ever left…

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Thinking back… it all made sense.

“Bunny, I’m so happy you’re alright. I want to go home.” I croaked, emotion making throat thick and tears pricked my eyes. This was so much to take in, but it explained to so much. And I would deal with it all after we were safe. Aster and I would talk about everything as soon as we were safe.

Those so familiar green eyes softened, filling with hope and gentleness, before hardening and blazing with determination. His grey fur rippled as he pulled against his bonds, making the chains creak and groan before shattering. Aster stood proud and tall as he shook off the remainders of his imprisonment before yanking the iron off of his head.

“Ya’ve made yer last mistake.” He growled; his voice was like gravel and scraped over me.

Erickson tensed, arms and hands becoming tight around me as he shifted. He shuffled backwards, taking me with him; his men rallied in front of him, swords drawn and faces fierce.

“You might be strong, rodent, but I doubt you’d make it through my most trusted. They would die protecting me, and would gladly kill you on my order.” The Commodore sneered, chuckling in his confidence. 

Aster thrust his head back and laughed, the sound sent shivers down my spine at its carelessness. “You forget, human,” He growled and stepping forward and crouching down to all fours, eyes flashing with a predatory hunger. “My brotherhood didn’t take kindly to those who threatened us or our loved ones.” 

My heart jumped at his statement, but I forced my rising hope down. He was surely including Koz and Sandy… that must be what he meant.

“Now, you’re gonna take yer hands of my boy- or I’ll kill every one of yer men and make ya watch as I take what’s mine in front of you. That way there’ll be no more misunderstandings on who he belongs to.”

Erickson frowned and set his brow in defiance. He was clearly not used to being told what to do or given ultimatums. “You have some nerve-YAH!”

Aster snarled again, smirking, as Erickson yelped and screamed. The cocky Commodore was hung upside down by the ankles, thick tendrils of woody vines engulfing the lower portion of his calves as he swung. The man clawed at his bindings, fruitless in his attempt to escape. Erickson watched with wide brown eyes as Aster silently stepped forward and placed a rough paw pad against the back of my neck.

“Don’t touch him, you animal! He deserves better than the lone survivor of a failed race!”

I saw the anger grow in Aster’s eyes and quickly grabbed a furry forearm and braced a hand against his chest, “Aster, no!” 

The Pooka growled, deep and menacing, and I could feel it vibrating through my fingers. He stopped, just barely, and glared at our kidnapper before yanking me close and thumping his foot upon the earth. My eyes widened as I gasped, a hole just appeared! It was as if the earth just opened up! Aster tightened his arm around my waist and with a whispered ‘Hang on, pet’ he dropped us down into the darkness. 

I clung to him in my fear, fingers carding through thick, and silky fur to keep from falling as he ran. The only sounds were the soft thud-thud-thud of his hind paws against the ground and the panting breaths he took as he seemed to fly. The tunnel twisted and turned, climbed up and then down as we hurried away, each sharp turn only encouraged me to clutch tighter to him, and even to wrap my legs around his waist. I yelped as he skid to a stop only to muster the strength to jump vertical and shoot out another hole in the earth. The cool air hit my skin the same time the even cooler grass brushed against my back as Aster laid me down, and just like that- his warmth was gone from me.

“Let me see your hands, Jackson.”

Koz. He leaned over me, cradling my face this way and that, gingerly working two small sticks of metal into the locks of the shackles at my wrists, before flinging them away. He stood me up and turned me round, checking for injuries and bruises and then handed me over to Sandy. The smaller man led me to a soft patch of grass and sat me down, patting my cheek then stroking my hair as I half listened to Koz and the Pooka- Aster- speak quietly. I couldn’t understand much, just bits and pieces of worried speech, hushed curses and finally rumbling agreement.

“Come, Jackson. We need to leave this place.” Koz motioned for Sandy and I to follow as he walked toward the tree line, away from Erickson Gable’s estate. 

We walked for what seemed like hours, myself in a daze, though the estate was relatively close to the harbor and docks, where the Onyx was tethered. Koz led the way, with myself and Sandy following close behind. Aster trailed behind, ears pressed against the back of his neck and eyes low-cast, but his nose never stopped twitching. The Captain motioned for us to quickly make our way through the mostly empty streets, which shouldn’t have been hard considering the ungodly hour. 

Our rag tag group briskly made our way toward the docks, only to encounter a group of drunkards stumbling from an Inn and pub; I tried to keep my head down but the men stumbled and bumbled along, knocking into Sandy and then into me.

From there it was a quick matter of unfolding events.

“ ‘ey boy, I know ye.” One drunkard slurred, grabbing a fistful of his comrade’s shirt and hauling him over. “Look a’ here! ‘S Nick’s lad!” 

The second man squinted, following us as we tried to walk away. “It is! Oi- NICK!”

At that I stuttered in my steps. I knew in my bones we had to get out of here; that Erickson and his men would be hot on our heels as soon as he was hacked out of the trees that sprouted in his dungeon. But I slowed all the same, my heart longing to hear Nick’s booming voice and his heart laugh again. If he was here, then Tiana was surely with him! What I wouldn’t give to have a moment to embrace her and tell her everything was alright, that I was fine and the pirates weren’t nearly as vicious as they were that fateful night.

“What! I told you there would be no more drinks! You will barely… Jack?”

Tears burned my eyes as I pressed a firm hand against my lips; Sandy’s tiny hand gripped mine tight as he pulled and watched me worriedly. It didn’t matter, as the heavy thudding of boots echoed through the quiet. 

North grabbed me up, crushing me to his chest in a bear hug that made my ribs creak and ache. But I clutched at him just as tightly.

“My boy! You are alive! I knew it, I never stopped believing. I knew you would return to us, my son!” Nick cried, laughing through his own tears. 

He set me down and cradled my face, wiping the liquid from my eyes and cheeks. He looked older, more worn and weathered but still kind and warm and welcoming. I watched his pale blue eyes dart from my face to something behind me, hardening as he shoved me behind him and drew his saber.

I watched as Aster lunged forward and roared as he rose from his haunches to his full height- claws and fangs bared at my father-figure.

Nick braced himself for the fight, as did Aster. Koz and Sandy stood by, both fearfully looking between the two. It was a standoff if I’d ever seen one, and the adrenaline that ran through my veins refused to stay still. I surged forward, placing myself between my family and my lover.

“No, stop!” I pleaded. My hands flew up to stay Nick’s hand as I felt Aster at my back. He growled but settled behind me. I turned to him, cradling his head in my arms as I looked pleadingly at Nick. “He won’t hurt me! Please, Nick, don’t hurt him.”

“He is- I don’t even know what he is! He looks dangerous, my boy.” 

“I know, I know he does. But I promise you, Aster wouldn’t hurt me.” I prayed he would listen, and I hoped he wouldn’t remember Aster’s name. But he did.

“This is the pirate?” Nick exclaimed, shocked and then furious.

I felt Aster tense behind me, a quick glance showed me one of his ears twitching toward the forest and fear rose in me once again. I had to get Nick away from here! “It is, his name is Aster and he’s a Pooka. The last- and he’s kept me safe. He cares for me, and I care for him. Please, you have to go back inside!”

“Come with me Jack, come home where you belong!” 

I broke my heart to hear the pleading in his voice, the pain and hope that I’d accept and leave the pirates behind. But I couldn’t, not when they were unsafe. 

“I will come back- I swear it. But for now, please… go home. Let me go with them, I beg you.”

I watched as Nick’s saber faltered and finally lowered as torchlight shone through the trees. He looked from the light back to me, and then to Aster. He set his jaw and pointed the blade at my lover.

“You keep him safe, and bring him home to us.” His voice wavered but his hands did not, the saber stayed level and still.

Aster shuffled forward and bowed his head. “Ya have my word. I’ll keep him safe even at the cost of my own life.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Back aboard the Onyx the waves crashed gently over the hull. Everyone was quiet, and mostly kept to themselves. Sandy stayed close to Koz, and the Captain seemed to be comforted by it. Aster kept his distance from me and I was thankful. 

I needed time to come to terms with what just happened.

Tbc…


	11. Let it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion smut

Ch. 11 Let It Out

The ship had been near silent for three weeks after our escape. Koz had kept to himself, only venturing out of his quarters to check our course and to eat. Sandy stayed by his side almost constantly, his face nearly always shown with worry. Every now and again he would send me sad smiles and little waves in sympathy. I wished I could speak with him, even for just a few moments. He knew more than he was letting on… had since the beginning. The tiny man was the one who put the idea in my head that Aster might not be human. He was the one that planted the seed. I guess that’s why I didn’t react the way Erickson had seemed to hope.

That bastard had seemed to want me terrified.

But as little as I knew about my pirate…. Pooka, now, I suppose, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Aster had always been fair; showing a firm hand when I was unreasonable and rewarding me when I behaved… and that situation was not of my own making, so I had nothing to fear from him.

Though, now, I was itching for an explanation.

I had tried to be patient, and respect his boundaries and not be a bother. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to infuriate a hulking mass of muscle and fur, but I needed to know. I needed answers.

Koz had been no help, whatsoever. I had tried to corner him and ask even just one of my many questions, but he would wave me off. He would sneer and huff at me when I demanded answers, often scoffing “If you want to know so badly, ask Aster. Leave me be, boy.”  
A few nights later I made my way to his cabin; I’d been exiled and ignored since our kidnapping. I knocked on the old wood of the door and waited. Silence met me for long moments before I knocked again, louder and longer than the first attempt. Nothing again. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Aster, I know you’re there. You haven’t been out in ages.” I paused, listening- all quiet. “I… you must know that I’m not going to leave; I’ll wait all night if I have to.”

Leaning in, I heard the soft padding of his paws but he didn’t open the door. “Aster, let me in.”

Muted growling met my ears. “Leave.”

“I won’t.” I chuckled and then sobered, tracing my fingers along the wood. “You don’t scare me, if that’s what you think. I just want to see you.” I paused, taking a shallow breath and turning to brace me head against his door. “The real you. Please Aster.”

I held my breath and anxiously awaited whatever his answer would be. He shifted and I could hear the hushed clicks of Aster’s blunt claws against the floor, edging closer and closer. He didn’t open the door; quiet returned between us and I sighed again.

“I have trusted you with my life, basically, since I was brought aboard. I have let you order me around, I’ve been kidnapped, and I’ve bled for you and this ship… I gave you all of me, Aster. I… am I not worth a little trust?” I whispered as a lump formed in my throat. Part of me wanted so badly for him to open the door and take me into his arms, to be comforted by his scent and closeness. But at the same time I just wanted to walk away; it was terrifying to think that he didn’t trust me, after everything we’ve been through. So, to say I was surprised when the door clicked open was an understatement.

It was dark, as cliché as it sounds, and I suspected my pirate was huddled in the blackest corner of the room, brooding and sulking. I stepped in and closed the door before taking a few tentative steps forward. I was nervous, and those nerves had my hands trembling as I cautiously made my way further into our… his cabin. What if he didn’t want me back? Now that I knew what he really was, my old insecurities came flooding back; I worried I wouldn’t be good enough for him, that he’d change his mind and decide we were too different to be like we were before. I steeled myself- I was not going to give him up. He meant too much to me not to fight tooth and nail for him.

“Aster, please…”

Silence hung in the air before the quiet padding of paws inched closer to me. Aster’s voice startled me; it was not the smooth, lilting strine I’d become familiar with. It was deeper, rougher… more dangerous.

“Ya shouldn’t be here.” He growled, its depth vibrating in my chest.

“Well, I haven’t been very adept at following orders as of late.” I shot back. His stubbornness sometimes astounded me. “Really, Bunny, you should know me by now.” I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the familiar wood of his desk.

“You should be terrified of me! I could snap you in half and not even blink.” Aster snarled, finally coming out of the shadows. He stood tall and menacing, his claws and fangs glinting in the limited moonlight as he eyes flashed an unearthly green.

“How could I be terrified of you? You’ve never once hurt me for sport, nor do I believe that you ever would. I’m not afraid of you. Not anymore, and especially not now.”

Aster snarled and opened his mouth, but I reached out and flicked the end of his nose. His eyes blinked owlishly, whiskers twitching.

“I could have died so many times since you swept me away, but you’ve always been there to protect me. What do you want me to say? That sometimes you were cruel? Yes, you were. Would you like me to say how confused I was, and have been, until Erickson showed me the real you? Or maybe you’d like to hear how shocked I was to learn that my lover wasn’t even human! You might be strict with me sometimes, but you’d never hurt me intentionally. I know you wouldn’t.”

The Pooka sank down to his haunches and both ears swung forward. His head tilted adorably to the side making me smile sweetly at him. For long moments he just stared at me, eyes trailing over my face and lingering on my own eyes and every now and then they would flick to my mouth and then back up. Judging by the scrunching of his thick brows, my pirate was at odds with the situation… and it dawned on me that he was fearful of the same thing I was. It was clear now, that Aster was positive I would run for the hills now that I knew the truth about him. It was what Erickson had been counting on all along. That twit had expected me to run to him for safety. My God, what a fool. As if I would ever run from anything that was Aster.

I stepped forward once and then twice and continued until I stood directly in front of the hulking mass of muscle and unfathomable intelligence that was my pirate. “May I touch you, Aster?”

Shocked green met my own blue, and relief flooded me at his small and unsure nod. I was careful in my movements, slowly bringing my hands up to his cheeks and gently carding my fingers through fur. It was the softest thing I’d ever felt as it slid against my skin. Never had I been as enraptured as I was at this moment. I trailed my hands over his chin and up along the bridge of his flat nose, huffing a small chuckle as his whiskers twitched along my wrists. His unruly eyebrows were smoothed down before I moved to the base of his ears to stroke at the downy soft, velvety fur there. I watched as his eyes slipped closed and he leaned into the contact; a thrumming met my ears and I glanced around confused. I could feel it in my hands and for a moment I was unnerved before I realized- Aster was purring. He could purr like a cat! The only thing that halted my taunting was the look of sheer bliss on his face as I rubbed and caressed the base of his giant ears.

I let me hands smooth over the ruff of his chest, clearly feeling the defined muscle I knew was there. Even in this form he was strong, even more so than when he was human. It was incredible to think that this amazing creature, the last of his kind if history is to be believed, could want someone as mundane as myself.

“How could I ever fear you?” I whispered, cupping his chin and nuzzled into his face. “You would do anything to protect me. You’ve killed for me, Bunny.”

His purring returned as he nosed at my throat, placing rough, damp licks to my collarbone as I shuddered above him. It was a perfect moment, and I guess that’s why it slipped.

“I love you.”

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster’s warmth crowded me and his weight was like finally coming home as he pressed into me from above. He’d made quick work of my blouse and breeches, eyeing me appreciatively at my lack of underclothes. The sensation of his fur sliding against my naked skin was indescribable. It felt luxurious, to a point where I wondered if even kings and queens had felt anything so perfect. And his tongue! I thought it was wonderful before, but now… sweet heavens. The texture was rough, and it was so much longer now!  
He nipped red welts down my chest and navel, grinning at each and every gasp it pulled from me. His eyes were a thin, glowing ring of vibrant green around blown pupils as he growled deep in his chest and ran the rough pads of his paws down my sides. I felt the faintest pin pricks of his lethal claws and my skin blossomed with goose bumps. To think that such a deadly, intelligent being- someone who could crush stone and bend iron, could be so gentle with me was astounding and humbling. I was beside myself with the attention my Pooka was lavishing me with; Aster was taking such great care to pull even the smallest noises from me as he worked his mouth down my chest. He stopped at each nipple licking over the pert nub with his rough tongue before nibbling it lightly with his teeth. I arched into him as I tangled my fingers into the fur of his neck as I became impossibly harder, my erection straining against my belly.

“Sound so pretty fer me, pet. So eager.” He whispered against my bellybutton, a purr building in his chest. His paws slid over the tops of my thighs, fur brushing along my length.

“A-aster…” This was an amazing sort of torture, one I had never been privy to, and I loved it. I felt so wanton underneath him.

“Yer not afraid of me… look at ya, so hard and leakin’.” He whispered in awe, voice quiet and his breath ghosted across my head. I clenched my teeth together and nodded furiously.

“Need you, Bunny.” I whimpered.

Aster purred again, a deep rumbled that calmed my raging nerves. He leaned back and gently gripped the backs of my thighs to fold me nearly in two. I felt his paws spread my cheeks open to him, and was suddenly confused. Until a searing wet heat lapped across my hole. I cried out as my lover’s tongue teased at my opening, barely dipping in and then laving over the pucker again and again. Pearly pre-come was dripping onto my navel, streaking lines glistening in the moonlight from the porthole of his cabin as I moaned for him. I had never felt anything like this before and I was beside myself in pleasure.

And then Aster thrust his rough tongue inside of me.

I screamed and arched, fisting my hands in my hair and clenching my eyes closed. His heat was overwhelming as he licked up into me. His whiskers and fur tickled my bottom making me laugh breathlessly only to yelp as sharp teeth nipped at me.

“Taste so good, such a good boy. My beauty.” He murmured and paused. Then- “Do you still want me, Jack? I can change back-”

“No!” I snapped in alarm, looking back to him with wide eyes and tense shoulders as I fisted my hands against the wood. “No, please. Stay like this. I want the real you, Aster. This is who you are… I want the real you.”

Aster purred, lowering himself onto me. I gasped as I felt the tip of his cock, tapered but blunt and so, so warm. I trembled in his arms as he began to inch inside of me. His eyes never left mine, flicking this way and that across my face, no doubt looking for any trace of pain or fear. He was thicker, much thicker than he was as a human, his girth took my breath away and stretched me to my limit. It seemed an eternity before his furry hips met mine and I could finally breathe again. I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and nuzzled against his cheek, an endearment he highly approved of, if the increased volume of purring and the stuttering of his hips were anything to go by.

“Oh, Jack…” He sighed and began to inch out and push back in. “So beautiful, so perfect. My perfect boy.”

His thrusts were slow and sure, leaving me so full and then achingly empty. I’d never done this before. I’d always been fucked, even by Aster before I learned the truth about him. But this was the first time I’d ever made love with someone. It made it even more glorious that Aster was doing this with me. I whimpered and gasped and moaned as he loved me, only just managing to grip the downy fur of his chest to keep myself grounded and in this moment. I could feel him so deep, it was so amazing; I closed my eyes and flung my head back as he moved in me.

Aster nipped and licked down my neck as he quickened his pace, moaning as he did. His eyes slid shut and his tucked his head under my chin and tightened his arms around me.

“Aster, please! I’m so close…”

He growled in response and his hips slammed against me hard and fast. “A little longer, pet. Just a little longer fer me.”

I moaned, clenching down in him but couldn’t hold back at his broken groan of “Fuck, Jackie! Yes!”

I came hard, black exploding behind my eyelids, and spurting onto our stomachs as I sucked in a harsh breath and hissed through my teeth as he sped up to find his own completion inside of me. His come lit me up like a fire, searing me from the inside out and making me tug brutally at his fur.

After we had caught our breath, Aster pulled away and nuzzled my face, I chuckled at his uncertain ‘May I clean you, love?’ and nodded. He smiled softly at me and dipped his head, running his tongue over my thighs and stomach, rhythmically lapping at white strings of come there. It was an odd feeling, being groomed, but it was by no means unpleasant. It was soothing and warmed my heart to know he wanted to take care of me like that. When he finished with my stomach he spread my legs, placing my feet on his shoulders and licked gently at my abused hole. He soothed me by rubbing his thumb in circles along the joint of my ankles at my groan.

“Ya did so good, Jackie. Took me so well. Like you were made fer me.” He cooed, gently picking me up and walking to his dark corner. He laid me down, and I was happily surprised to find a soft, makeshift bed- almost nest like. It was plush and warm as he settled behind me and curled his larger form around my smaller one.

I finally slept peacefully again.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The morning found us still curled together, Aster had me pressed firmly to his chest as he breathed deep in sleep. It was one of my favorite hobbies in the morning, watching him sleep. To see his normally so stern and focused face lax and carefree was beautiful, though now I had something much more to admire. His fur, while grey at a distance, was a mixture of countless shades of silver and white, sometimes it almost seemed to take on a blue tint. His eyes moved in his sleep, following some smoky dream, and his whiskers twitched occasionally. He was adorable, and he was all mine.

Part of me was a bit worried, if I was honest. I mean, I’d told him I loved him. And while he didn’t reject me, he didn’t say it back either. It was unnerving to say the least. It was a weight off of my shoulders, to be sure. I just wish… I didn’t know what I was wishing for anymore. I wanted to know more about him; where he came from, what his home was like, what his family was like.

If the histories of the mysterious Pookan race were to be believed, Aster was the last one. They’d all been wiped out. I wanted to know why. But I doubted he’d ever tell me; the last time we’d touched the subject he’d lost his temper, and I sure as hell wasn’t about to tell his that the boomerangs were tucked away in my old cabin before I went to him. I thought for a good while, watching Aster continue to sleep and the sun filter through the porthole, and formulated a semblance of a plan.

Sandy was the one to plant the seed, he’d known about what Aster truly was. It was safe to assume that the Captain knew as well. I could start there. Sandy would be easy to talk to, he’d never turned me away when I’d come to him with a question. Surely he would answer my questions.

I extracted myself as silently and softly as I could, sending a quick glance back at my Pooka before tip-toeing off to find Sandy.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

I found him bustling around the infirmary, tending to a crewmember that had nicked himself with a dagger. I watched, leaning against the doorframe as he wrapped and tied the bandage and sternly shook his finger at the man, clearly not happy with his clumsiness, before sending him on his way.

The tiny man noticed me and waved, smiling tiredly as he sat and motioned for me to do the same. He sighed and began his hand movements, explaining how everything had been tough on us as a group and he was sorry for being neglectful of me while things settled. But he was glad to know that Aster and I got a few things out in the open.  
*I heard you tell him you loved him. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.* He huffed his silent laughter at my blush. *Don’t worry, Jack. I didn’t stay to hear what happened. I’m happy for you.*

I smiled, and dipped my head as I thanked him. “I appreciate that. But that’s not why I’m here. I wanted to ask… if you could help me- what do you know about the Pooka?”

Sandy stared at me, golden eyes wide with surprise. *Why are you asking me? Shouldn’t Aster be the one answering you?*

I shook my head and sighed. “He won’t let me breech the subject. Aster that day with the boomerangs I’m afraid to bring it up. He was so angry…”

Sandy breathed out, and glared at the floor as he wrung his hands together. *I will tell you what I can. But… there are things about his race that only he will be able to tell you. I know only a tiny bit about the Pooka, not even a drop in the bucket of how much knowledge they hid away. But ask away, my friend.*

 

Tbc...


	12. A Change in Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's a little shorter than the others... oops
> 
> First off, I’d like to thank everyone who’s stuck with this story- and rest assured, I will be finishing it in just a few more chapters. 
> 
> I’m sorry for taking such a long time to get this out…. My dad passed away in May and it’s just been really hard to get certain things done. I’m not sure when I’ll be getting chapter 13 up for you guys, I’m moving to a new house at the end of August to get my life back on track and get out of this awful place I'm currently in, and I hope after things settle down I can get back to writing like I’m used to. 
> 
> Love you guys.

Ch 12 A change in perspective

Koz was pacing. He’d been doing a lot of that lately, and Sandy was secretive as to why. I knew that tiny man had an inkling, if not the whole story, about what was setting the Captain on edge, but he wouldn’t tell me. Every now and then, over that last month I’d since noticed his behavior, I’d try my hardest to listen in, but was thwarted at every turn- by Aster of all people- Pooka! He’d just shake his head and whisk me away, growling softly at my protests. 

It was interesting, learning how to read him again. 

As a human, my lover had been stoic. Most of his communication was body language- angry scowls or closed off stances, the muscle in his jaw would twitch when he was angry, and he ground his teeth when he was annoyed. With his true form, one I was quickly learning to thoroughly enjoy, it was so much easier! His ears spoke for him when his voice wouldn’t. 

He and Koz had been speaking privately, much more so than usual. It was hard to sneak up on them, as I had tried nearly half a dozen times only to be shooed away angrily by the Captain. Aster would tell me nothing about their conversation, which was endlessly frustrating. But, he’s never been much on sharing information. I’d resigned to sitting just near enough to catch snippets of what they were speaking about. 

Most of what I could hear were harsh whispers; whatever subject they’d broached was a sore one, apparently. Every so often I would hear Aster’s rumbling growls as the Captain whisper-shouted, but one word was said clearly enough that I could make it out; a name, Erickson.

Why would they be talking about him? Erickson was the one who had started our fearful escape across the ocean.

“…won’t be abl….. us. What……raid….” That was Aster, his accent gave him away.

“You…. Be……him safe.” Koz hissed.

A deep growl punctuated their pause.

“I’ll…… You’re the one….. Ya know what his father did!”

I crept closer, keeping as silent as I could. Thankfully the walls of the cabins were thin, and I was able to make out quiet whispers between Koz and Aster.

“This is not up for discussion!” Aster hissed.

“Why not? That bastard’s got us on the run, and it’s the only place that we can be safe. The cove is probably so overgrown no one would even be able to tell what is was anymore. Aster, we have no other choice!” Koz said, trying to reason.

There was silence in the room and I held my breath in anticipation; I had no idea what they were talking about, or where this supposed safe place was, but it seemed like a weight had settled on my chest and the anxiousness that settled over me was a bit overwhelming.

I bit my lip as a grow rose in the silence, signaling Aster’s displeasure. 

“I haven’t been back to the island in… in over fifty years, mate. There’s no way to know what the land’s become, what the magic’s turned it into. We could be in more danger there than running from Ericson.” Aster whispered. It tugged at my heart to listen to the defeated ton of his voice, but I was shocked to hear that he’d been to this place before. Fifty years before! 

Sandy’s words drifted across my mind, about Aster being older than he looked, and I was instantly reminded on just how little I truly knew about Aster.

~*~*~Line~*~*

The ship creaked and groaned as we traveled, soft winds filling the sails while the ship glided in an unnatural silence. I had stopped trying to listen in after my last attempt; the urge to know our next move squashed by my internal revelation. Sandy noticed, of course he would. He was the clever one on the ship, and though he tried to get me to talk to him… I couldn’t bring myself to do it. How could I tell him that I barely knew the man I loved? Looking back it was almost comical, if not for the utter sadness of it. Oh, poor little street urchin- the little whore who was given to a criminal in exchange for his loyalty to an ever more sinister captain. The poor kidnapped victim falling in love with his kidnapper, doing his best to please his master-

“Jackie.”

I jerked from my thoughts to look at Aster. It was probably a good thing, too; the path my mind had wandered to was not one I wanted to complete. The first mate sat crouched on his haunches, his ears up and alert as he gazed at me with furrowed brows. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” He questioned as he sniffed the air and huffed.

I considered just ignoring him, walking away and find something, anything else to busy myself with to avoid the snide and cynical thoughts that plagued me. But I knew Aster would follow me, I knew he would he would corner me into talking if I tried to run. I sighed and settled on just pretending.

“Nothing. I’m fine, Bunny.” 

I glared as he laughed, the loud bark of it harsh in my ears.

“No, yer not. I don’t even have to look at you to know it. I can smell it, Jackie.”

“Smell it?” I asked. That was an odd thing to say. How could someone smell emotions?

Aster smiled gently at me and nodded at me. “As a human, most of my senses were muted. I couldn’t see or smell as good as I can now. Emotions have smells to me just as food does to you.” 

I stared at him with a raised brow and fought a smile as he laughed and continued. 

“For example, if you smell something good- let’s say,” He paused, glancing about the deck, “ fresh baked bread. It makes you feel comforted and almost safe, yeah? And it’s the same with bad smells, like rotten fish or soured fruit. Human emotion has a certain smell to me.” 

He paused and sighed, no doubt seeing the confusion on my face. “When you’re happy you smell like citrus, like sweet and tart and brightness and sunshine. I love you’re scent when you’re happy. But now? Right now you smell bitter, like the peel of a lemon that was left in the sun to shrivel, like the medicines that go bad in the infirmary when they’ve sat too long. I know you’re upset about something, and I wish you would tell me what’s made you this way so I can fix it.”

I took in three aborted breaths, trying to find my thoughts to organize them into something coherent. I wanted to ask him if he loved me, or if he was just playing with me until something better came along. I wanted to know if he truly didn’t care about my past, seeing as he knew everything about me. What came out, startlingly, was the truth.

“I don’t know you.” I replied, voice wobbling as I picked at the dirt under my nails. 

Aster looked puzzled before understanding stole across his face. His ears swung back as his sighed and dipped his head. Silence stretched between us, and the fear that I had been swathed myself in came flooding back. What if he didn’t want me to know? What if he didn’t think I was worth the whole story? I watched his eyes dart to mine as he thrust himself up and took hold of my elbows.

“Whatever yer thinkin, stop. It’s wrong. I haven’t told ya because I didn’t know you wanted to ask. Beauty, all you have to do is ask me. I’ll tell ya everything, give you anything you ask for. But you have to voice it. For everything I am, I cannot read minds.” 

He was right, of course. I hated that he was, but he inched closer and laid a hesitant forepaw under my chin. It took barely any pressure for me to lift my gaze.

“Tell me what you want to know.” He said softly as his eyes searched mine.

“Everything.” I whispered.

~*~*~*Line~*~*~*

Aster told me all about his people, his past, before and after the fall of the Pooka. I was enthralled, at first, when he spoke about his life and quickly realized I could listen to his stories for days, but then I was completely heart broken. He explained about Erickson’s father, and grandfather; how they each wanted different things from his people. It was because of that difference that the Pooka fell and burned. It was horrid that one person could justify such cruel acts for power and status, but Ericson’s father seemed to coerce his way into doing just that. There was an abundant lack of discourse, the Royal family siding with Ericson’s father, Corbin, against the Pookan Elders. A surprisingly quick massacre followed, killing off all but Aster.

My pirate told me he’d been arrested at a meeting between the two peoples for a supposed wrong, and had heard of the destruction of his people in snippets from the passing guards. And one bastard child wanting to gloat on his father’s success.

He was quiet after his tale; ears flat, eyes narrow and stony. Aster took a handful of deep breaths to quiet the aborted growls fighting to build in his chest. “I’ve tried everything to get to ‘im. To that bastard Ericson. His father’s dead, now I just need to end the son.” He hissed.

“I’m so sorry Aster.” I whispered, at a loss for what to say. And what could you say to something like this? Oh, I’m sorry you lost everything and everyone that you ever cared about, loved, or hated; I’m sorry you’re the last of your species? There was no condolence I could give him for this. But I was touched that he had told me. 

“Anything else, pet?”

~*~*~*~

“Why did the Captain choose me for you?”

That was one of the questions that had kept me up at night. Why me? Why was I chosen for this? Why couldn’t it had been someone else- anybody else? 

Aster stared, green eyes flickering over my face. He studies me for a heartbeat or three before answering, ears twitching to the sides of his head as if embarrassed. 

“Yer scent. You don’t remember seeing me around the town the week before the attack. Ya were too busy with the inn keep and his wife, not to mention the littles that seemed to orbit ya. But I was there. I… It’s hard to explain to someone who isn’t Pooka what scent means, and how important it is.” He trailed off, looking away with a frown. 

“Can you try?” I urged.

“The first time I saw you we’d been in the town for nearly a week and a half; you were runnin’ around the back of that old inn in an apron. Covered in soot. You were laughin’; a big and bright smile on yer face.

I don’t know why you were so filthy, but ya ran right past me and down the street. And underneath the smell of wood smoke and sweat… was a freshness I hadn’t been privy to in a very long time. You smelled like possibility, like untapped potential, wild and fresh and powerful. I couldn’t get ya outta my head. Koz got tired of hearin’ about ya.” Aster chuckled and ducked his head, ears swinging back in embarrassment. 

I smiled as he spoke. Listening to him stumble over his words, I was hard pressed not to coo and cuddle him. He went on about how he followed me at a distance, watched me interact with Nick and Tiana every day, and would return to Koz and Sandy to recount the day. 

Apparently Koz had had enough of listening to Aster’s lovesick rambling and decided that his oldest friend wouldn’t be happy if I wasn’t with Aster when they left the town. Aster told me that Koz had seen something in the way he talked about me, something in his eyes he said, that led him to believe that I would be it for Aster. 

“How could you possibly think of forever with me when we hadn’t even met?” I asked, incredulous.

“Because,” He smiled sadly, “ you smelled like home.”

Home. I smelled like home to him. Home is comfort and warmth and safety and love, all of those things Aster no longer had, but had somehow found again in me. It was something I wasn’t accustomed to feeling, and it made my chest ache. My heart seemed to swell and beat wildly as my throat constricted and my breath escaped me. 

“Jackie, you remind me of everything I thought I lost. I never thought I would be able to have something like this after the end of my people. You pieced my soul back together, made me realize that happiness isn’t a box of cold metal, or the revenge I’ve chased for so long.”

I closed my eyes, willing away the wayward tears as Aster gently grasped my arms at the elbows. He huffed a breath as he nuzzled my forehead, the beginnings of a quiet purr vibrating the air in our closeness. His breathing was deep and calm as he continued.

“I… Ya have to understand, pet. I can’t let Ericson have you. It nearly killed me watch you with him, to see his hands on ya and I couldn’t do a thing to protect you.”

“Then why not end it? Why let him keep terrorizing everyone weaker than him? He won’t stop, Aster. You know he won’t, not until everyone on this ship is dead.” I argued, leaning back with a defiant glare.

Aster growled lowly, “I’m not gonna put you, or anyone on this ship in his path again. If that means hiding you away like coward then so be it.”

“But you’re not a coward! You’re one of the bravest men I know, one of the most loyal, and strong… the most amazing and beautiful soul I’ve ever known. Don’t let him take your, our, our future from us. We can think of something, can’t we?” I pleaded, pulling away from him and pacing about the deck. “Your island has been basically untouched since the Gable’s invaded, right? So everything of your people is still there, and I’m willing to bet you know your way around your home even though you’ve not set foot there in however many years.” I smiled slyly at my pirate as his ears twitched up and a guarded look settled on his furry face.

“Ericson is expecting us to run and hide, hell- he’s probably expecting you to take us back to the island. There has to be something there we can use against him. Some magic that you could still access.” I countered, folding my arms over my stomach with a smirk. “You can’t tell me that some part of you hasn’t yearned to go back, to go home again.”

Aster was silent for a handful of heartbeats, ears swiveling this way and that in thought before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “This whole idea of yers depends solely on something that isn’t certain. It’s all ‘If’s’ and ‘But’s’ Jackie. We don’t even know if he’ll go there, and if he does- what’s to say that I can even call the magic up? If there’s even any left.

“But,” He continued, subdued, “yer right about one thing. I do want to go home. I have for years.”

I watched his eyes soften and go blank in remembrance. I knew he was worried, and I knew there were ghosts to face once we made it to his island, and Aster looked almost lost as he sat silently in front of me. His ears were laid back and still, not twitching like I was used to; it was the picture of loneliness that clenched around my ribs and made my heart ache for him, and everything and everyone he’d lost.

He barely twitched as I approached him, cradling his large and furry head to my chest. “You’re not alone any more, Aster, and never will be again if I have any say. If this is something that will hurt you we can find another way.” I murmured, stroking a long ear.

“No, pet,” Aster sighed, “I don’t believe there is another way to end this. It. Going back will hurt, there’s no getting around it,” He nuzzled under my chin and licked across my cheek, “I’d go to the ends of the universe to keep you safe.”

TBC……


End file.
